Between The Two Of Us BxB Simon x Nathan
by Vampire Alien Blood
Summary: This story takes place where the Misfits group doesn't get community service or superpowers. Instead, this story is about Simon Bellamy and Nathan Young where they meet each other and become fast friends, but things don't end up easy for Simon since he's known as the Psycho at school, constantly bullied and has to battle his growing feelings for Nathan.
1. Unexpected Turn Of Events

_Meet me at the Cresno Bar at 8. - Matt_

I read over the text message for the 5th time to make sure that this text was actually for me. I've never gotten text messages like this before. I've only been attending my new high school for a couple months now and already I'm not the most popular guy. At first, I thought I wasn't going to be well liked just because I'm not the most sociable person, but once everyone at school found out that THE Simon Bellamy was recently discharged from a mental institute, everybody started labeling me as the 'Psycho guy who will stab you in your sleep'.

I never got sent to a mental institute because I stabbed someone in their sleep or pulled a gun on someone who I didn't like. I got sent there because...well, let's say that I've got some issues that had to be worked out. Since I was bullied even from my previous school, I had severe depression, suicidal thoughts and sometimes, I had trouble controlling my anger. My parents, who, might I add, are never home because of work, had to come up to the school and get me because I blew up on this one guy and for some reason, I had a pocket knife with me at the time.

After my parents picked me up from school, they sent me to a psychologist who suggested that I be sent to a mental institute to work out my issues so I won't try to harm myself or anybody else. Of course, at that time, my parents didn't hesitate to fill out forms and send me off to a mental institute. I was there for over three months till my psychologist decided that I've gotten better with my emotions and suggested sending me to a new school.

So now, here I am. Back to being the lonely Psycho kid who everybody is afraid of and who everybody likes to pick on. My newest bully is this guy named Matt who just so happens to be my neighbor and he is also in a couple of my classes. I tried avoiding him at all costs because I didn't want to have anything to do with him until I got his text fifteen minutes before, telling me to meet him at some bar right now. I wasn't sure what to think once I received the text. I thought it was some kind of a joke, but on the other hand, I thought that maybe the guy wanted to hang out with me.

Once I got to the bar, I started to get a little bit nervous. I've never been to an actual bar before and I was a little bit worried about being offered a drink since I've never drunk liquor before in my entire life. Though, I knew I had to push back my fears and anxiety.

"Don't get nervous. Just go in there, find Matt and say hello." I told myself as I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart then I started making my way into the building.

The bar was surprisingly filled with people dancing, socializing, drinking and making out. This definitely wasn't my scene, but I can't back down now. Especially if Matt is expecting me. I don't want him to think that I'm some punk pussy.

I slowly made my way through the bar, looking around for any sign of Matt. I was so busy trying to hurry up and find him that I wasn't really watching where I was going and ended up stepping on some girl's shoe.

"Ow!" She shouted.

"S-sorry..." I mumbled out to her.

She scoffed. "Freak."

I briefly watched her walk away after insulting me before I continued to walk through the bar till I saw Matt sitting at one of the couches with a group of people who I've seen at my school. I quickly cleared my throat and approached him.

"H-hey...Matt."

Matt looked up at me and smirked.

"What are you doing here, dweeb? I didn't think bars were your scene."

I nervously tried to smile it off.

"Uh...yeah...Bars..aren't my scene at all, but I got your text and I-"

"What text?" He quickly asked.

"This text." I showed him the text on my phone and he burst out laughing.

I stood there, watching him laugh till tears formed in his eyes, wondering what was so funny. After Matt managed to calm himself down, he wiped a tear from his eye and looked at me, smiling.

"Sorry, dweeb, that text wasn't meant for you. My bad. It was supposed to be sent to Sarah. Whoopsies."

Then, everybody started laughing and I was left standing there, looking like a fool. I had to get out of there fast so I quickly turned on my heel and rushed out of the bar. Once I pushed open the double doors and felt the cool breeze hit my cheek, I let out a deep breath.

"Fucking stupid..." I said to myself.

I couldn't believe I actually fell for that. To think, Matt, the guy who likes to bully me, would actually invite me out to hang at a bar. I must've been really crazy to think that he or anybody else would want to hang out with me. I started feeling pitiful and I wished that I could turn back time and prevent myself from going in there like an idiot.

"There's nothing I can do about it now..."

It was still early and I didn't want to go home yet so I figured I could just walk around town and gather my thoughts.

Before I knew it, my feet had taken me to the bowling alley. I wasn't sure why since I wasn't really in the mood to bowl nor did I have enough money to play one game, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play a couple arcade games while I'm here.

I pushed open the doors and was immediately engulfed with sounds of music, people laughing and talking and the delicious aroma of fried food.

"I can just stay for one game. That's all." I told myself then started making my way over to the arcade games.

I played a couple rounds of street fighter before I got bored and tired of losing. I turned and looked around to see what else I can do before heading home. I could get some food and listen to the music playing on the speakers? Or I can just sit and watch families, couples and friends bowl together. How depressing. I figured I could just order some food and eat it while walking home so I started making my way over to the food stand, but as I was passing by the shoe stand where you order bowling shoes, I couldn't help, but overhear two guys arguing. Normally I wouldn't care what anybody was arguing about, but the situation seemed a bit entertaining considering it was a teenage guy yelling at a big buffed adult.

"Dude, I told you that I'm not going to scuff up the floors." The teen said.

"I don't care if you scuff them up, rules are rules. You're not allowed to bowl without proper bowling shoes."

"What kind of shitty rule is that? Should I just bowl in my socks then?"

Somehow, that made me slightly chuckle and I wasn't sure why."

The buffed guy sighed then crossed his big arms over his huge chest.

"Listen kid, if you're not going to pay for shoes then get the hell out of here."

"Fine. I don't need to entertain myself here anyways. This place sucks!" The teen guy shouted then he gave the guy the bird before he turned and looked at me.

That's when I was able to get a good look at him. He was really attractive, a few inches taller than me and had dark curly hair. Once he saw me, he smiled and it almost looked like he was about to say something to me so I quickly turned away and started walking away from him.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted after me, but I continued to walk away from him.

Though, I didn't walk away fast enough, because he jogged up to me and started walking beside me.

"Hey, you look familiar. You wouldn't happen to be that new kid right? Simon?"

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Just wondering. I'm Nathan by the way."

I didn't say anything to him and hoped that he would leave me alone.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere and do something fun?"

I suddenly stopped in my tracks and looked at him with narrowed eyebrows.

"Fun?" I repeated.

The guy grinned and nodded.

"How is this your idea of fun?" I asked.

I sat on a single bed in a motel room, staring at Nathan as he pulled out a six pack can of beer and set it between us before he plopped himself down on the bed in front of me, crossing his legs indian style.

"What? You never wanted to drink beer in a motel room before?" He asked, grabbing a can of beer then tossed it to me.

I quickly grabbed it in my hands and looked it over before looking back at Nathan like he was crazy.

"Why would you want to waste your money on renting out a motel room just to drink beer?"

"Because my mom would go crazy if she finds beer cans lying around my room. Plus, I've always wanted to drink beer in a motel." Nathan said grinning then he grabbed a beer for himself and opened it up before chugging it.

I watched him as his adam's apple bobbed up and down as he chugged the beer then he let out a satisfied groan before looking at me, waiting for me to take a drink.

"I...I never drunk before." I admitted.

"First time for everything right?" He said then chugged down the rest of his beer before tossing it away and grabbed another can.

I sighed and slowly opened up the beer. If it'll get him to leave me alone then I'll join in on the drinking.

I popped open the can then slowly moved it towards my lips and took a sip. Immediately, I felt a wave of nastieness hit my tongue.

"Ew. This shit is gross."

Nathan started laughing. "Yeah. Beer is sorta an acquired taste." He said then drunk some more of his beer.

I decided to take another sip just for the heck of it and after taking sip after sip, I eventually started getting used to the taste.

A couple hours later, me and Nathan sat against the headboard, facing the tv. We continued to drink the beer until we both started feeling the effects of drunkenness.

"Heeeeeyyy, let's watch some porn." Nathan said then he turned to a porn channel.

On the screen was a man and a woman and the man was banging himself inside the woman. The only noise we could hear in the room was the sounds of skin slapping against each other and the woman's moans and groans.

"Man, look at how wet she is. Wouldn't it be nice to do that to some hot chick?"

I had no words so instead, I continued to drink my beer.

"I guess..."

In the next scene, the woman started giving the guy a blow job.

"Mmm~ It's like you can almost feel her sucking on your own dick huh?"

I took another sip of my beer. "I guess..."

Nathan smiled. "Hey, you ever had sex before?"

I started to feel something in the pit of my stomach. Of course I've never done it before and I'm not even sure if I want to do it with anybody.

"N-no. I haven't...What about you?" I asked, looking at him.

I was quite curious if Nathan had done it before.

He looked back at the tv. "I had a chick give me a blow job before. She was really good. I cummed in like twenty minutes."

I also turned my head back to the tv, a little amazed at hearing that.

"But, it would be hot to bang someone too you know?" He said, looking at me.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the tv even though I felt a little awkward to be watching porn with someone else. Before I knew it, I felt Nathan's hand on my cheek and his lips pressed against my lips. My eyes widen at the sudden contact, but I didn't pull away. I didn't know why. After a minute, Nathan pulled away and smiled softly at me with drunken eyes.

"We've only got this room for the night so why don't we make the most of it?"

I wasn't sure where he was getting at, but before I could answer, he pressed his lips against mine again. I felt my eyes slowly close as I felt Nathan's soft lips and his warm tongue entering my mouth. I couldn't move or say anything so I just sat there, allowing him to kiss me before he pulled away then started taking off his shirt. I kinda knew where this was headed, but I didn't try to stop it. Instead, I watched as Nathan got on top of me then he kissed me once more, more passionately this time.

While he was kissing my lips and neck, he ran his hands under my shirt and started lifting it up. I followed his movements and allowed him to take my shirt off. I wasn't sure if the beer was making me want this or if this was me that wanted this, but I knew for a fact that I didn't want it to stop.

One by one, we took off articles of clothing until we were both completed naked and we kissed each other passionately one last time till I watched Nathan position him and I felt him starting to enter me.

I managed to croak out a single word.

"N-Nathan..."

"Shh." He quickly shushed me and covered my mouth with his before he started pumping in and out of me and I was at a loss for words as I felt both pain and pleasure erupt from my body.


	2. The Morning After

I felt the bright sun hit my face which caused me to roll over and wake up. I slowly sat up then rubbed away the sleep in my eyes before blinking and looking around my surroundings. I don't really remember what happened the night before. Everything seems really fuzzy to me. The only thing I can remember is me drinking beer with Nathan and then we both started watching porn on the tv. After that, everything was blank.

I let out a soft yawn then scratched the back of my head as I looked over to the spot next to me to see a body. I knitted my eyebrows together as I tried to figure out what happened last night.

"Ugh. Whatever." I mumbled to myself then tightly closed my eyes as I started to feel my head pound.

"Ah...hangover...Need some painkillers..."

I slowly got out of the bed and noticed something different. I looked down at my body and noticed that I was completely naked.

"What the..."

I looked at the floor and saw my clothes mixed in with someone else's clothes. That's when I looked back at the body and slowly made my way over to the other side of the bed. I quietly peeked at the person's face and saw that it was Nathan. I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from shouting as I tried to figure out what the hell happened last night and why were our clothes on the floor.

"It can't be...can it?"

I didn't want to believe it, but the evidence said otherwise. We were both naked, our clothes were all over the floor and the lower region of my body felt achy.

"We...had sex..."

I still couldn't believe it. We must've gotten so drunk that we didn't know what we were doing. I started to mentally curse at Nathan for making us watch porn last night. I'm sure if we didn't watch porn last night, we wouldn't have gotten aroused like that. I sighed and slowly shook my head.

"Need medicine..."

I made my way over to the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet till I saw a bottle of painkillers. I opened it up and grabbed a single pill from the bottle. I went over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water then I tossed the pill into the mouth and washed it down with water. Now that my headache was taken care of, I had to figure out what to do about Nathan and what happened last night.

I put the pill bottle back into the medicine cabinet then I walked back into the room and looked over at Nathan. He was sleeping so peacefully. I wondered how he'll react once he wakes up and realizes what we had done. Though, I wasn't going to wait till he wakes up without putting my clothes on first so I grabbed my boxers and was about to put them on when the sheets suddenly started moving and I heard Nathan groan out. I held my breath as I froze into place, watching him move about as he started waking up.

"Ah...I feel like shit..." He said then he sat up and rubbed his eyes before blinking.

All I did was just stand there, frozen in place while holding my boxers in my hand. That's when Nathan focused his eyes on me before he looked around the room.

"Woah...what happened?"

I kept quiet, not sure what to say.

"Simon."

Upon hearing my name being called, I stood straight up and kept a straight face while watching Nathan.

"Did we...do what I think we did last night?" He asked, slowly smirking.

How could he smirk at a time like this. I sighed.

"I...Yes. I think so..."

Nathan nodded then he got out of the bed and stretched. I quickly averted my eyes so I didn't have to see his naked body.

"I don't really remember much, but I have a feeling that it wasn't terrible." He said with a grin then started heading for the bathroom.

I finally let out the breath that I was holding on then shook my head.

"Hey! You wanna join me in the shower?" He shouted from the bathroom.

I quickly froze again then gritted my teeth.

"I...I think I'm good..."

"Aw. Why?" Nathan asked as he walked up to me then grabbed my arm.

"Let's take a shower together."

I looked at him. "Why?"

Nathan chuckled. "We can save water this water. Plus, it'll be faster instead of taking turns."

"Ah...I dunno..." I mumbled.

"C'moooon~" He said, pulling on my arm.

I dropped my boxers onto the floor as I was being dragged into the bathroom and was practically shoved into the shower.

I felt a little awkward as Nathan grabbed the soap and started suds his body up then he turned to me and started rubbing soap all over my body.

"I...I can do it myself, you know!" I quickly told him, starting to feel myself blush.

"I know, but you're too slow." He said as he rubbed soap over my chest and stomach.

I stayed quiet while Nathan washed up both, still feeling a little awkward.

"I don't regret it."

I quickly looked at Nathan and waited for him continue, wondering what he's trying to say. That's when Nathan looked at me and smiled softly.

"I don't regret sleeping with you."

Suddenly, I felt my cheeks burn and I quickly turned my head away. I don't know what to think. I don't think I regret it either. Though, the only thing I do regret is that I was too drunk to even remember it because it was my first time.

"It was my first time..." I mumbled.

Nathan continued to smile softly as me then he gently kissed my cheek. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mine too."

I blinked my eyes, confused.

"H-huh...B-but...you said..."

"I said I received a blow job from a girl. I didn't say we had sex."

I slowly nodded. "Oh..."

Now I really felt even more embarrassed because it was both our first time even though we don't remember much of it.

"Hopefully the next time we won't be drunk." Nathan said he winked at me before finishing up and stepping out of the shower.

I blinked my eyes, wondering what Nathan is trying to say.

 _"Next time...? Will there even be a next time?"_ I thought to myself.

After we both finished our shower and put our clothes back on, we cleaned up the room then left the motel. We ended up taking a taxi back to our neighborhood since we didn't have a car to begin with. I stared out the window as I noticed how beautiful the scenery looked with the sun shining brightly then I slowly looked over at Nathan to see him looking out the window also, watching his hair flow in the wind. I couldn't help, but felt like that last night was eventful and I would probably never forget it.

Then, I noticed that Nathan was looking at me. He smiled softly before looking out the window again. Soon, I felt a small smile form on my lips.

Once we got to my neighborhood, I got out of the car and offered to pay half of the cab money, but Nathan brushed me off and told me that he got the bill.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Cool. See ya around." He said with a smile before the cab drove off.


	3. Simon Likes to Suck

_Simon likes to suck dick so here's a dick for ya!_ and at the bottom was a picture of a hairy dick.

I went to my locker after class got out and that's when I saw the paper stuck on my locker with tape. I didn't know who wrote it, but I had a feeling that it had to be Matt and his posse. Unfortunately, I didn't crumple it up and throw it right away. Instead, I snatched it off my locker door, shoved it into my pants pocket and went straight to the gym.

The gym is one of the few places I like to hang out at in between classes because there's not that many kids around so it's quiet. The other few places are the library (obviously) and the stairwell leading down to the empty hallway that nobody really uses unless they're trying to get to gym early, but nobody really _tries_ to get to gym early so it's always quiet.

I sat at the bottom of the bleachers, staring at the piece of paper. I looked it over and over and over. I wasn't sure why I was just staring at it. Maybe I was hoping the words would just go away. I don't suck dick and I never did either so this paper is irrelevant. I wish I can say that there's no way I ever sucked dick before because I'm a virgin, but that's no longer true since I lost my virginity to Nathan the other day. I also can't say it's impossible for me to suck dick because I prefer girls, but...Well, I don't want to talk about it. Whether I'm bisexual or straight or even gay, the only thing I know is that I've come to start liking Nathan. He's a pretty cool guy from what I've seen so far and I like hanging out with him.

So bottom line, it's hard to tell if what the words on the paper are true or not. Would I want to suck someone's dick? How would it taste anyways? Girls make it seem like it tastes like cotton candy and ice cream, but that can't be true. Then there's the whole thing of that white sticky stuff being squirted into your mouth. Just thinking about that makes me feel a little ill. Even if I wanted to suck, who would I suck? Of course not some random stranger and definitely not Matt. Maybe...Nathan? No. No. Just because we had sex once...it doesn't mean I should be willing to suck him. Would I even be good? He told me before that this girl he knew sucked him and it was apparently so good that he cummed in twenty minutes. That girl must've had a lot of experience if she was able to make him do that in twenty minutes.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I tried to push these thoughts out of my head.

"Whatcha got there?"

I practically jumped when I heard a voice speaking into my ear and I quickly looked behind me to see who it was when I realized it was Nathan. He smiled at me then leaned over my shoulder to take a peek at what I'm holding.

"N-nothing!" I quickly tried to hide it, but Nathan got to the paper first. He snatched it out of my hands then ran off the bleachers and started reading the paper.

I quickly jumped up and followed after him. I tried grabbing the paper back from him, but he pushed me as he looked over the piece of paper then smirked.

"Don't believe what anyone says." He said, looking at me.

"I...I know." I mumbled then snatched the paper back from him and crumpled it up then shoved it into my pocket.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Wanna go off campus for a burger?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pants pocket.

"Huh? We can do that?" I asked, curious.

Nathan nodded then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started walking out of the gym, pulling me along with him.

"Sure we can! Besides, would you really want to eat the cafeteria food here? Yuck!"

...

We both managed to leave the school and head to the nearest burger joint in the town. The burger joint kinda resembles a burger joint from the 90's where they have those booths by the windows and at the counter, you can sit on the stool and order coffee or whatever. The counter is also the place where a lot of truckers like to sit at for some reason and order coffee.

When we walked in, it wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. There's a couple truckers sitting at the counter, eating their lunch and drinking coffee while there were a couple adults sitting at the booths and there was even a couple sitting together at one of the booths in the back. Me and Nathan decided to take the booth in the middle that was by the window and we sat down, sitting opposite of each other. The waitress, who also resembled a waitress from back then, approached us as she was holding a couple menus and some black coffee.

"Would you two like some coffee?"

I quickly looked at Nathan, wondering if he drunk coffee at all. I don't and I never did liked the taste of it, but if Nathan drunk it then I wouldn't mind trying it again...

Seeing my face, Nathan smiled then turned to the waitress.

"No thanks. Can we get a couple milkshakes instead?"

The waitress nodded then she brought out her notepad and pen.

"I'll take strawberry. Simon?" He said, looking at me.

"Ah...vanilla, please."

The waitress nodded as she wrote down our drink orders then walked away after she handed us our menus. Nathan didn't hesitate to open the menu and start looking through it. I was about to join him when I remembered my money issue. I quietly pulled out my wallet and checked if I had enough. I assumed we were going dutch so I had to have enough for me at least.

I didn't.

I sighed, feel pitiful for not even having enough money to at least pay my share. I normally don't receive money from my parents till Fridays when they get paid and today was only Wednesday. Nathan must've noticed the disappointed look on my face because he smiled softly and spoke.

"I'll pay for the both of us."

"Huh? N-no. It's fine. I'll pay my share." I told him.

Nathan shook his head.

"It's fine. My mom always gives me money at the beginning of the week to last until next week so I don't mind paying." He said, smiling at me before looking back down at the menu.

Well, guess I have no choice, but to accept his offer.

I nodded then closed my wallet and shoved it back into my pocket. The waitress came back with our milkshakes and asked us what we wanted to order. Nathan looked over at me and asked me what I wanted.

"I'll have what you're having."

He nodded then told the waitress that we'll have two cheeseburgers and a plate of chili cheese fries. She nodded as she wrote down our order then walked away again, taking our menus with her. Nathan pulled his milkshake up to him and took a sip.

"Ah~ That's good."

I decided to go ahead and take a sip of mines too.

"So how has school been treating you? I know that's a question a parent would ask, but I know Matt kinda goes after you."

I couldn't help, but smirk at that.

"You have no idea." I said, playing with my straw.

"Matt...has been alright with me. I guess...Nothing too serious. What about you?"

Nathan shook his head as he took another sip of his drink.

"Nah. Matt doesn't mess with me. I wouldn't say we're best buds, but we are on cool terms."

I nodded, feeling a little envious that people at school, especially Matt, like Nathan and don't think of him as a freak. Then again...Nathan isn't a freak at all. He's probably the coolest guy I've ever met and he's funny and energetic too.

...

Eventually, the waitress came back with our food and set them down in front of us. Of course Nathan didn't hesitate with digging in. I couldn't help, but watch him eat like he hasn't eaten in days. It was both gross and kinda funny. I started to smirk and chuckle a little when he got sauce on his face so I grabbed a napkin and started wiping the sauce off his face. Though, I stopped in mid wipe when I looked over at the counter and saw that two girls were watching me wipe Nathan's face off.

"H-here. Wipe yourself." I quickly shoved the napkin into his hands and pulled back then started digging into my own food.

Those girls probably thought we were boyfriends and I was sweetly wiping his face off like a good boyfriend should, but that's not true. We're not boyfriends at all. Then again, I'm pretty sure friends don't wipe each other's faces off. I quickly tried to shake the thoughts out of my head as I focused on eating.

...

After we finished our food, Nathan went to the bathroom so I had a minute to myself. I pulled out the piece of paper and looked it over again. I sighed, shaking my head as a bunch of thoughts circled through my mind. I didn't know what to think anymore. Fortunately, Nathan came back and pulled me out of my thoughts. We both got up and left the diner after he paid then headed back to the school.

We managed to make it back just when lunch was almost over and we both started walking down the hall.

"Make sure you buy your tickets for homecoming!" A girl on the intercom said.

"Huh. Maybe we should go?" Nathan said, grinning then he lightly nudged me.

"Uh...I don't know."

"What? Don't know how to dance?" He asked.

I shook my head.

Nathan smiled. "How about you come over to my place after school? I'll teach you some moves." He said then waved goodbye as he headed to class.

Great so now Nathan has practically dragged me into going to the dance with him and now he's going to teach me how to dance.


	4. Running into the Devil

I ended up being a little bit late getting to Nathan's house because I had to stay back and talk to one of my teachers so once I finished talking to my teacher, I rushed out of the school and headed to Nathan's house. When I got there, he opened the door and grinned.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said, opening up the door wide enough to let me in.

I stepped into the house and looked around, noticing how empty it felt.

"Where's your mom?" I asked and just as soon as I said that, a middle aged woman came out of nowhere and approached us.

"Hello. You must be Simon. Nathan always talks about you. You know, when he actually speaks to me that is." She said with a smile.

I looked over at Nathan to see him rolling his eyes then I looked back at his mom and wanted to ask.

"He...he talks about me?"

"C'mon, Simon. I don't want my mom to bore you with her talking." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from her.

We headed up to his room and I started looking around. It looked like a typical teenage guy's room. A little messy here and there of course.

"Now, why don't we get started with our lessons?" He said, putting his iPod on the dock of his speakers and turned on some music.

Immediately, pop music started playing. I looked at Nathan, wondering if he was serious, but all he replied with was dancing to the music, shaking his body and all that.

"C'mon! Dance with me!"

I shook my head and slightly smiled then I took off my messenger bag and set it down on his bed. I slowly walked over to Nathan and watched him dance. I felt a little bit awkward since I didn't know how to dance and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. Then, before I knew it, Nathan grabbed my hands and tried to get me to dance.

"Dance, baby, dance!"

Nathan held my arm up and spun me around. With how ridiculous Nathan is acting, I couldn't help, but to join him on the fun so I started moving my body back and forth, but it felt a little awkward at first.

"See. Now you're getting it." He said then he broke apart from me and started dancing on his own. I had to chuckle at his antics.

"Now watch this." Nathan said, trying to do a trick, but he ended up running into me and we both fell down onto the floor.

Nathan landed on top of me and I just laid there, staring up at him as I realized how close we were. All Nathan did, though was grin and laugh.

"Hahah! Now that's what I call dancing." He said, but he didn't get up right away.

Part of me felt conflicted. I liked being this close to him and it was too tempting to try and kiss him, but another part of me just wanted to get him off of me and leave so that's what I did. I pushed Nathan off of me and stood up.

"I...I have to go." I said then I grabbed my bag and left his room without another word.

I didn't go straight home, though. Instead, I walked around town for a bit, trying to clear my head. I had so many thoughts circling through my mind that I didn't know what to think of. Finally, I reached the bridge near my house by the time it got dark out and I sighed as I stood there, looking at the water below, resting my arms on the bridge.

It was calming since the only sounds I could hear was the rushing of the creek and bugs making noise in the background.

Then, I heard footsteps.

"Hey."

And that familiar voice.

I turned to my head to see Matt, my bully. I sighed and looked away.

"What do you want." I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. Not after what happened with Nathan earlier and my conflicting feelings for him.

"I was just getting some fresh air and I see you are too." He spoke, but I didn't say anything.

"Anyways, I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

I slowly looked at Matt, trying to read him. Why, him of all people, is trying to apologize to me right now? For what?

"I know you don't believe me, but just listen out." He said then he started approaching me.

"I wanted to apologize for...for hurting you. I know I shouldn't have been picking on you. So, I'm sorry and I'm sorry about the text message and that night."

I stared at Matt, wondering what he's up to till I saw how genuine he looked. Now I felt an even more conflicting pain in my heart.

"I..." I sighed heavily. "I...okay." I wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive him or just wanted to let it be water under the bridge.

"Cool. So water under the bridge?" He said then motioned towards the stream under the bridge.

A small smile formed on my face and I nodded.

"Y-yeah...Water under the bridge."

"Cool. So, are you doing anything? You wanna come over to my house and we can get to know each other more?" He suggested, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Ah...okay." I said.

"Cool."

...

When we got to his house, we went up to his room and sat on his bed. At first we didn't say anything and there was just...silence, but eventually Matt spoke up.

"I guess I bullied you because...I was hiding something."

I looked at Matt, waiting for him to continue.

"I...I had conflicting feelings with myself." He said then he scooted more towards me.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I like you." He said then he smiled.

I stared at him, confused.

 _"He...likes me...?"_ I thought.

I continued to stare at Matt, wondering if he was going to clarify what he just said, but instead, he leaned in close to me and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen and my heart started pounding. I just sat there, frozen and it seemed like Matt wanted me to do something because he pressed his hand against my cheek and deepen the kiss. I started to feel his tongue sliding into my mouth and I couldn't stop a moan from escaping me.

Eventually, Matt pulled away with a smile on his face then he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed. He laid down and pulled me on top of him then he placed his hands on my waist. I wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"You can unzip my pants if you want." He said, softly.

"Ah..." I still felt a little awkward and unsure about the situation, but I finally nodded and started to undo his pants.

Though, I only got to pulling down the zipper when I heard a sudden noise and then Matt sighed.

"My parents must be home. I'm sorry to cut this short, but you have to go now."

"I...I see." I said then I got off of him and grabbed my bag.

"See you at school?" He said and I nodded before leaving his room and heading out the house.


	5. I'm Not a Panty Sniffer

I had made it to gym on time. I walked inside the boy's locker room and headed over to my locker, passing a few half naked guys. I stood at my locker and put in the combination then as soon as I opened the door up, a pile of underwear flooded out and landed on the floor in front of me. The pile of underwear consisted of girl's panties and guy's boxers. I wasn't sure what kind of joke the person was supposed to be pulling, but apparently everybody thought it was a good one since I started to hear a bunch of laughter.

"Looks like Simon forgot to leave his panties at home."

"I...I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert." I said, defending myself, looking at the guys.

I wasn't sure if they were trying to joke about me being a pervert or what, but I didn't think it was hilarious at all.

"I think this picture begs to differ." One of the guys said then he held his cell phone out and showed me a picture of myself sitting on top of Matt. Immediately, I felt my heart pounding and my chest tightening.

"I told you guys. He couldn't resist jumping into my pants." Matt said, emerging from behind the lockers.

My eyes landed on Matt. I felt my blood starting to boil. I couldn't believe him and I couldn't believe myself. I felt like such a fool for falling for Matt's tricks again. To think, someone like Matt would actually have a crush on me and want to have sex with me, but I guess my conflicting feelings for Nathan has drove me to believe Matt turned over a new leaf.

"You...You lied to me. You blood wanker..." I said with a shaky voice, staring daggers at Matt.

"It's not my fault you like to jump into guy's pants and suck their dick whatever chance you get." Matt said, smirking.

"Hey, why don't we teach him a lesson?" Another guy said.

"Yeah! Teach him a lesson!" The third guy said.

Suddenly, the guys started to approach me and corner me. I had nowhere to go since they were at every side of me and before I knew it, one guy punched me so hard in the stomach that I literately doubled over and then another guy slammed his fist down on top of my head. I immediately fell to the floor and at that moment, I knew that things were over for me.

...

I faintly heard muffled voices, but I couldn't hear what they were saying because I felt myself being on the verge of passing out, but I tried to keep my eyes open for as long as I could. I wasn't sure if I was gonna die once I closed them. My body was in so much pain that it literately felt like I had been hit by a big truck. Though, I finally heard the voices stop as I watched my attackers leave the boy's locker room.

I had a hard time moving and each time when I tried to sit up, I felt a shock of pain soar through my body so I had no choice, but to stay on the floor. At this very moment, I wished for Nathan to come.

"Simon!" I suddenly heard a voice shouting at me.

"Simon!" It repeated.

I tried to place the voice to a person, but I had a hard time figuring out who was shouting my name. It wasn't until I felt a soft hand gently touch my cheek and my eyes were able to focus well enough for a minute so I could see who it was.

Nathan...

"Simon! Can you hear me!?" He shouted as he stared down at me.

I almost wanted to smile and laugh and curl in his arms, but I could barely move a muscle so the least I could do was try to call out to him and let him know that I'm okay and that I can hear him.

I slowly opened up my mouth, feeling a little bit of blood dripping down from the corners of my mouth and hit the floor.

"N...Na...than..." I croaked out, but that was all I could say because immediately, my eyes shut and I fell into darkness.

...

I didn't know why, but for some reason, my body felt light and it was quiet. I wasn't sure if I had died and gone to heaven or if I was falling through the sky, making my way into hell. It wasn't until I felt a soft, warm hand grip my hand that I felt a shock soar through my body, causing me to wake up. I slowly opened up my eyes and the first thing that I saw was a white ceiling. Suddenly, it felt like my dream was turning into a nightmare.

 _"Am I...in the mental institute?"_ I thought to myself.

I slowly turned my head and looked over to my side to see Nathan staring at me with worried eyes then I looked down at his hand to see it holding mine. I looked back at Nathan and opened my mouth to speak.

"I...Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the nurse's office. I brought you here after you passed out."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. Thankfully, I wasn't in the mental institute. I never want to go back there. Ever.

All of a sudden, I really wanted to get up and leave so I slowly sat my body up which caused Nathan to quickly hold onto me and help me sit up.

"Want some water?" He asked then handed me a small plastic white cup of water.

I took the cup from him then gulped down the delicious cool water.

"You're awake." A female voice said.

I looked up to see that it was the nurse herself. She smiled at me before speaking.

"Thankfully your injuries weren't serious. You had some cuts and bruises on your face and I noticed that your ribs felt a bit bruised, but other than that, you're fine, but maybe you should take the rest of today off and go home." She suggested.

"I agree. I can take him home."

I quickly shook my head then tried standing up. "I...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

I nodded. "I'll be fine." I said then started walking out of the office.

Me and Nathan headed down the hallway, but we didn't get too far before my knees started buckling under me and my head started pounding.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, quickly holding onto me.

"I...I'm fine..." And those were my last words before I passed out. Again.

...

I felt a warm body under me so I slowly opened up my eyes to see that I was outside, moving in mid air.

"W-where am I...?"

"You're on my back. I'm carrying you to my place." Nathan said.

"Why...?" I softly asked.

"Because I care about you, silly. I wasn't about to just leave you at school." He said with a smile.

All of a sudden, I felt my heart go warm as I clutched onto Nathan and closed my eyes, resting my face on his back.


	6. Our Real Sexual Experience

I just realized something. I've realized...that I'm in love with Nathan Young.

Me and Nathan have been hanging out a lot and each time we hang out, I can't get over him.

His cute smile, his soft, caring eyes, his adorable laugh and his charming and goofy personality are all the reasons why I'm in love with him.

But I have a big issue, though.

I'm having a hard time working up the courage to tell him because I don't know how he feels about me.

Yeah, he flirts with me sometimes, but other times, I would see him gawking at girls that walk by.

I'm not sure if our relationship _is_ an relationship or if we're just friends with benefits. I hope for the former...

...

"Ah~ That was an awesome movie." Nathan said we walked onto the bridge in our neighborhood.

We were heading back home after our fun day of hanging out at the movies and eating burgers at the diner. I stood next to him while he placed his arms on the bridge and looked out into the stream. I suddenly had a strong urge to tell him how I feel.

"Nathan..." I called out.

"Hmm?" He looked over at me.

"Ah...I...um..." I trailed off.

No. There's no way I can tell him now. How can I without at least knowing how he feels about me?

I shook my head and forced a small fake smile on my face.

"Nothing..."

Nathan nodded then looked away, a smile forming on his lips before he spoke.

"Do you wanna have sex?" He suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

"H-huh?" I quickly said, not sure if I heard him right. I wanted him to repeat what he said in case I misheard him.

Nathan continued to smile as he looked at me then he faced me.

"I'm asking if you want to sleep with me?" He said, calmly.

Suddenly, my heart started pounding. Why would he ask me something like that so suddenly? I...I didn't know what to say. On one hand, I really did want to sleep with him again. Especially since the first time we slept together, we were both drunk and had no memories of it the next day, but on the other hand, what if I said yes and then he pulls the whole 'jk' on me?

After a couple minutes of silence, Nathan finally spoke again.

"If you don't want to..." He started.

"I do!" I quickly shouted then I took a minute to collect myself.

"I...I do." I finally said, calmly this time.

Nathan smiled brightly then he grabbed my hand.

"Good. Let's go."

...

When we got to Nathan's house, it was pretty dark.

"Where's your mom?" I asked, following Nathan through the darkness as we headed up to his room.

"My mom is out with some guy so you don't have to worry about her walking in on us or whatever. Then again, even if she was here, she wouldn't care who I slept with."

For some reason, that didn't make me feel any better. Of course I'm glad that Nathan's mom isn't here to hear us, but how awkward would it be if your own boy - best friend's - parent was in the house and could hear you both moaning behind closed doors?

We went into his room and Nathan turned on the lights then he closed the door behind us and locked it. I guess that even if Nathan's mom wasn't here, there's still a possibility of her coming home soon and walking in on us.

"Would...would your mom still walk in on you having sex with someone?" I asked.

Nathan shook his head as he slipped his shoes and socks off then took off his jacket.

"Nah. Like I said, she doesn't care if I have sex or not. She's not the type to walk in on me. She'll probably just ignore the whole thing and chill downstairs or something."

Just hearing that still made me feel awkward. Even if Nathan's mom wouldn't walk in on her son having sex, she would still be able to hear him and the person he's with.

Nathan must've noticed how I felt because he walked over to me and placed his hands on my cheeks, cupping my face into his hands.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Besides, I'm sure we'll be too busy for you to even think about anything else." He said then smirked before pecking me on the lips then he got on his bed.

I sighed then nodded before taking my jacket off then my shoes and socks and joined Nathan on the bed.

He laid on top of me and we both started kissing each other passionately as Nathan stripped away both of our clothing. Then once we got rid of the pieces of clothing that was coming in between our bodies, Nathan pulled the covers over the lower region of our bodies and started kissing my neck before he got in between me and opened up my legs.

I lightly gripped the sheets, feeling a bit nervous as I watched Nathan push himself inside of me.

"Ah..." I quietly breathed out.

Nathan smirked as he briefly glanced at me before he got a bit more situated in between my legs and then he started to slowly pump inside of me. I quickly shut my eyes as I gripped the bed more. I tried to prevent myself from moaning out, but it was no use. Each time, I felt Nathan push himself inside of me, I felt a sudden surge of pleasure erupt through my body and a moan would escape my mouth.

I slowly opened up my eyes and watched as Nathan started to kiss my neck and jawline then he grabbed my right hand and gently kissed it before intertwining our fingers together while he placed his left hand on my waist.

I tried calming my heartbeat down, but it was pretty difficult as Nathan moved inside of me. I slowly shut my eyes again and felt a moan escape my mouth once again.

"Ah...ah..."

Suddenly, I heard Nathan chuckle softly then he softly kissed my cheek before whispering into my ear.

"I like it when you moan~" He teased.

I opened up my eyes and watched as he smirked at me before he started picking up the pace and started moving faster and deeper inside of me, causing me to moan out even louder.

"Ah...Nathan..." I moaned out.

Nathan continued to pump inside of me and I felt another moan coming on until Nathan quickly covered my mouth with his and started kissing me roughly. He bit my bottom lip, gently then he slowly slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I softly moaned into him as we let our tongues danced with each other and I started to feel Nathan pick up the pace even more.

Nathan slowly pulled away from me and hovered over me as he rested his forehead on my shoulder and started moaning out.

"Yes...yes..." He softly moaned.

I gently gripped his hair as I slowly closed my eyes, listening to him moan. It strangely made me feel even hornier.

"S...Simon..." He called out, panting.

Then I felt Nathan pump faster and harder into me which caused me to moan louder.

"Ah! Nathan!" I shouted.

"Ah...Fuck..." He whispered then he kissed me again before whispering into my ear.

"I'm...I'm about to cum..." He breathed out.

I gripped the sheets tighter as Nathan continued to move fast inside of me before he suddenly stopped and I felt warm, sticky liquid enter me.

"Ah!" I breathed out.

I laid there, panting, trying to calm my beating heart as I felt the last drop of Nathan's cum enter me then he slowly pumped inside me for the last time before pulling away and collapsing on the bed next to me. The only sounds you could hear in the room were our heavy breathing. Then suddenly, I heard Nathan chuckle. I slowly glanced over at him to see him wiping his forehead and smiling.

"That...was amazing..." He breathed out.

Suddenly, I felt a warm tingle in my stomach and I couldn't help, but smile then I turned over and faced him.

"Yeah..." I breathed out then I closed my eyes and fell right to sleep.


	7. I told him He knows And I'm happy

I suddenly heard faint voices seeping into the quiet room. I wasn't sure who the voices belong to and I wasn't sure what they were talking about. All I wanted to do was turn over in the bed and go back to sleep, but not before I cuddle closer into Nathan. I reached my hand out and tried to feel for a part of Nathan. Though, when I couldn't feel his body nor warmth at all, I slowly opened up my eyes then sat up. I rubbed at my eyes and blinked a couple times to get them used to being open before I looked around the room, wondering where Nathan went. He wasn't in his bathroom and he definitely wasn't in the bed next to me.

Though, my question has finally been answered when I heard shouting outside the door.

"Nathan! You couldn't do this ONE single thing for me?" His mom asked, shouting.

"Mom, I already told you I can't and can you please keep it down? Simon is still sleeping." Nathan said, shouting back.

"Oh right. I forgot he spent the night here." She said then sighed.

Suddenly, I felt a nervous tickle in the pit of my stomach.

She...knows?

No. She couldn't. She probably just thinks that we both decided to have a sleepover at his house. Not...have sex.

"Anyways, I'm sorry, but I don't have time." Nathan said.

"Why don't you have time, Nathan?" His mom asked, raising her voice again.

"God, mom! What? You want me to abandon Simon? He's my guest you know. I should at least see him home." He said, raising his voice back.

"Ugh. Fine, Nathan. Go handle your business with Simon." She said then suddenly, I heard a pair of footsteps walking away and another pair of footsteps making their way towards the bedroom door.

I watched the door open to see Nathan coming inside then he closed the door behind him. I looked him over. He had messy bed hair and was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. He sighed as he walked over to my side of the bed then sat down on it, looking at me.

"Sorry about that. You heard us shouting huh?"

I nodded.

"Ah..." He scratched his head.

"I told her to keep quiet, but she likes to raise her voice so..."

"Um..." I started. I had to know if his mom knew about us sleeping together last night.

"Does your mom...I mean...did you tell her..."

Nathan looked at me then smiled softly.

"When she woke me up this morning, I told her you stayed over."

I slowly nodded, still not understanding if she knew or not. Nathan must've saw the confusion on my face because he chuckled softly and continued.

"Yeah, she knows that you _stayed_ over. Plus, it was kinda obvious since when she woke me up, I didn't think to put on pants first so when I opened the door, I was naked."

Suddenly, I felt my cheeks turn hot. I don't mind that Nathan has this relaxed relationship with his mom where he can tell her that he has someone _staying_ over and she's completely cool with it, but it sorta makes me feel uncomfortable since I know that my parents wouldn't act the same.

"Anyways, enough about that. Wanna head to the diner and grab some breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded with a slight smile then we both got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. Together of course.

...

When we got to the diner, we sat at a booth as usual and ordered our breakfast. I ordered orange juice with bacon, eggs and toast and Nathan also ordered orange juice with a stack of pancakes. When the waitress walked away after taking our order and menus, we just sat there. I quietly looked around the diner, taking in my surroundings before looking back at Nathan, watching him look out the window.

The sun hit Nathan and made him look magical. It made him seem...more attractive and that's when I started to feel my heart beat faster. I still wasn't sure when I should tell him that I love him. I still don't even know how he feels about me. Yeah, we flirt. Yeah, we kiss. Yeah, we sleep together, but that doesn't mean we're dating right? Most people would call that being friends with benefits where two people sleep together and act flirty to each other, but there's no strings attached. They can date whoever they want and do whatever they want without putting labels on anything as long as they still sleep together. To be honest, I don't mind having that kind of relationship with Nathan, but deep down inside me, I want something more.

I want...I want us to be boyfriends. I want us to always call and text and go on dates and tell people that we're dating. Well, maybe not that last part. I don't need any added pressure from Matt about being gay. Plus my parents think I'm straight. Or at least _I_ think they do. Maybe I shouldn't tell Nathan then and we can just keep having this secret relationship that we're having.

Finally, the waitress brought our food and I was thankful for that since I can stop thinking about my feelings and focus on eating. I dug into my food and quietly watched as Nathan poured syrup over his pancakes before cutting it into pieces then dug in.

"Mmm~" He moaned with a smile on his face then he looked at me.

"Want a bite?" He asked, after he chewed and swallowed.

"I..." I started then nodded.

Nathan grabbed a piece of the pancake then he held out the pancake to me. I hesitated, looking around the diner, wondering if anybody was watching us before I slowly moved forward and took the piece into my mouth. I started chewing and immediately felt the tasty sweet juice fill my mouth.

"Good huh?" He said.

I nodded, smiling before swallowing then went back to eating my food.

Do people who are friends with benefits do this too? Do they go out to eat and feed each other their food? Or do only couples do this?

...

We finally finished our food and Nathan paid then we got up and left the diner. As we were walking out, I caught sight of Matt with some girl. I quickly looked around, trying to find a place to hide when Matt called out to us.

"Well, look what we have here. You guys are coming out after having breakfast together?" Matt asked, smirking while the girl had her arm linked with him.

"Yeah. What about you?" Nathan asked.

"Same here." Matt said then he looked over at me.

"Hey, Simon. The mental hospital called, they want you back. Immediately." He joked.

I suddenly felt my heart pounding.

"I...It's called the mental institute..." I mumbled.

"Same diff." He said then looked at Nathan.

"Nathan, you better watch out for this Psycho or else he'll stab you in your sleep." He said, laughing then walked into the diner with the girl.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I felt Nathan's eyes bore into me then he walked over and reached out his hand.

"Hey..." He said, touching my shoulder.

I quickly slapped his hand away.

"L-leave me alone..." I said then I quickly tried to walk away, but Nathan came up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I stopped, dead in my tracks. My eyes slowly widen as I felt Nathan's warm body against me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed with a shaky breath.

"I...used to be in a mental hospital..." I started.

"I...had problems at my old school and...Let's just say I pulled a knife on a guy and...I just started lashing out. My parents filled out forms and sent me to a mental institute. I was there for three months before they decided to let me go." I explained.

"I'm sorry. That must've been terrible." Nathan said, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"It...it was...I never want to go back there. I hated that they wanted to get inside my head. I hated the pills they forced on me. I hated...everybody."

Suddenly, Nathan spun me around and pulled me to his body, hugging me tightly. All I did was just stand there, shocked.

"You left didn't you? It's all over now. You're here. With me. I'll help you get over those painful memories okay?" He said then he pulled away and looked at me.

I slowly nodded. Nathan smiled then he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go take a walk." He said then he grabbed my hand and we both started walking away from the diner.

I told him...He knows now. And...I'm happy.


	8. Not Wanting to Be a Wallflower

The homecoming dance finally came around. I still wasn't sure about going since school dances weren't my scene at all. I don't enjoy dancing in front of other people and I also don't enjoy being a wallflower while watching everybody else have a good time, but for some reason, Nathan really wanted to go and I couldn't say no to him.

I stared at myself in the mirror, looking over my attire. I was wearing a black button up shirt with simple jeans and shoes. I had nobody to impress at the dance so I wasn't trying to make myself look good. I sighed heavily as I debated whether or not to just call up Nathan and tell him I couldn't go, but before I even had time to reach into my pocket to grab my cell phone, I heard the doorbell ring.

I quickly walked out of the bathroom, cutting the light off. I rushed downstairs and opened up the door to see Nathan standing there, smiling at me. It didn't seem like he cared about looking all that good either since he was also just wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt and simple pants with shoes. What a relief.

"Yo. Ready to go?" He asked.

I slowly nodded.

...

"Nathan...I'm not sure..." I trailed off as I stared at the gym double doors while loud music pumped through the gym.

Nathan sighed.

"I know." He said then pouted slightly before looking at me.

"Hey, I've got an idea." He said.

I looked over at Nathan, wondering what idea he has in mind.

Instead of us hanging out at the school dance like idiots, we both decided to just go see a movie and take a ride around town. I found it much better than being a wallflower at the dance and it seemed like Nathan thought so too. Our last destination was the cliff that overlooked the city. Nathan parked his car then we both got out. Nathan turned on his radio to a music station and let the calm music seep through his car, piercing the quiet night.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I said, looking at the city lights.

"Yeah. I know. It's amazing." He said, leaning against his car's hood.

"Have you been up here before?" I asked.

Nathan nodded. "I come up here sometimes to think and let my mind wander."

I nodded as I watched the city lights some more then looked over at Nathan. He smiled at me then held out his hand.

"What?" I said.

"Come here." He said.

I wasn't sure what Nathan wanted me for, but decided to obey him so I walked over to him and before I could say anything, he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my waist then nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I listened to him as he inhaled my scent.

"Mmm~ You smell so good. I want to taste you..." He said softly then started kissing and licking my neck.

"Ah..." I softly moaned.

"N-Nathan...what are you..."

Nathan quickly pulled away and smiled at me then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I blinked my eyes as I felt myself being caught off guard, but eventually, I leaned into him and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. We continued to kiss, feeling ourselves getting aroused until Nathan finally pulled away and looked at me with hungry, lustful eyes.

"Do you wanna do it?"

"Huh? Here? Right now?" I asked.

Nathan nodded then he jerked his thumb at the car.

"I-in...the car?" I slowly asked as I felt my heart thumping in my chest.

Having sex in a bed is one thing because at least, you're on something soft and have enough room to move around. Plus, you're indoors and wouldn't have to worry about anybody walking in on you, but having sex in a car is another because there's not much room to move around and there's also a possibility of someone walking up on you. I wasn't sure if I wanted that.

"Ah...I don't know. We wouldn't have much room..."

"Yeah, but that's the thrill of it." Nathan said, smiling.

"Well, what if someone sees us?"

Nathan shook his head. "This place is secluded so nobody is gonna walk up on us." He said then pouted.

"Please...?"

I sighed then nodded after seeing his cute expression. "Alright. Fine. Just this once."

Nathan grinned then he let go of me and pulled me along to the side of the car.

"Want me to keep the music on?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It'll keep things from being quiet."

Then, Nathan smirked. "Not that it matters since we'll be making a lot of noise ourselves~" He teased and I blushed.

Nathan opened up the back seat and I climbed inside with him coming in after me. He closed the car door behind us then climbed on top of me and started kissing me again as he started undoing the buttons on my shirt. Moments later, Me and Nathan got our shirts off and Nathan was starting to undo my pants, but I could immediately tell that he was struggling to get them off while also making sure he doesn't hit his head on the ceiling.

"Want me to do it?" I asked.

He nodded then sat down in the seat next to me. "I'll undo my pants too."

I started undoing my pants as Nathan looked around the car then he looked at me.

"Want to try a different position?" He asked.

"What position?"

After I asked, Nathan patted his legs, looking at me.

"Ah...o-okay..." I said, slowly nodding as I slid my pants off.

"Plus, I wouldn't have to worry about hitting my head on the ceiling." He said, smirking as he took his pants off too.

...

We finally got rid of our clothing and simply tossed it on the floor of the car then Nathan held out his hand to me. I slowly stood up, trying not to hit my head on the ceiling as I made my way over to Nathan and placed both of my hands on the backseat. Nathan grabbed onto my waist as I got situated on his lap then I slowly tried pushing down on his dick.

"Um...I think I need help." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Nathan smiled and softly chuckled before he grabbed his dick and put it at the tip of my hole and held it there while I slowly slid down on it. I started to feel my heart thumping in my chest and butterflies in my stomach as I felt Nathan's dick slide into me.

"Ah..." I softly moaned out.

Once I felt ready, I started sliding up and down on Nathan's dick. Nathan gripped my waist as he rested his head against the backseat and closed his eyes then he let out soft moans.

I slowly rocked my hips as I continued to slide up and down then I quickly shut my eyes as I felt myself moan out.

"Ah...yes..." Nathan moaned out softly.

I continued to go at a slow pace till Nathan gripped my hips tighter and moaned.

"Faster..."

"Uh..." I moaned out as I rocked my hips faster then I started to feel Nathan rocking his own hips against me.

"Ah! N-Nathan..." I moaned as I felt his dick go deeper inside me.

I heard Nathan panting as he spoke out.

"Ha...see...I...told you...it wasn't...going to be...bad." He breathed out, panting.

I wasn't even sure if I could bust out a smile right at this moment. We both continued to rock our hips into each other, exchanging moans.

"Ah...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum..." Nathan moaned then he rocked his hips faster, pushing his dick farther into me until he came inside me.

"Ah!" I screamed out as I felt Nathan's liquid fill me up then I collapsed against his body, resting my chin on his shoulder, panting.

I felt my body shudder as I tried to control myself then I felt Nathan slowly wrap his arms around me, pulling my body close to his.

"S...Simon..." He called out.

I slowly pulled away and looked at him.

"K-kiss me..." He said softly.

I pressed my lips against his and we both started to passionately kiss each other, intertwining our tongues together. I let out a soft moan as I pressed against him. We eventually pulled from our kiss and I rested my forehead against his as we panted, trying to gain our breathing back. I finally pulled away from him then slowly stood up, feeling the liquid seep from my hole and drip down onto Nathan's dick.

"Here." He said, then grabbed a random small towel from the car's floor and handed it to me.

"It's clean." He said.

I took the towel from him then started to wipe the outside of my butt, making sure that nothing else would drip down then I handed it to Nathan who took it and wiped off his dick. Once we both made sure we were clean, (or at least clean enough till we go home and shower) we put our clothes back on and got back into the driver and passenger seat.

We sat there, listening to the music in silence for a few minutes before we both decided it was time to head home. As we were driving home, Nathan reached over and grabbed my hand then laced our fingers together. I looked at him and saw him smiling at me so I couldn't help, but smile back.


	9. Over The Edge

"You're taking me bowling?"

"Mmhm~"

"Why?" I asked as me and Nathan stood outside the bowling alley.

"Because we haven't done anything fun like this before. It's always going to the movies or going to the park or eating ice cream at the diner or watching a movie at your place. I thought it might be fun to do something fun with just the two of us so I'm treating. Any objections?" Nathan explained, smiling.

I couldn't help, but smile at him and shook my head.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Great. Let's go in and grab our bowling shoes." He said, opening the door for us.

Though, me and Nathan didn't get too far because we were blocked off by you know who.

Matt.

Matt was standing in front of us with the same girl from before and there were a couple other girls and guys with him. I knew right away that we were in trouble and all I wanted to do was just turn around and forget about bowling.

"U-uh...Nathan. Suddenly, I'm not in the mood to bowl anymore." I started then I grabbed onto his arm and prepared to leave when Matt spoke up.

"Awww, Simon. You're not leaving without saying hi first are ya?" Matt said, smirking.

I sighed as I stood there, trying to avoid Matt's eyes.

"If you two came to bowl, why don't you join us?" Matt asked.

I looked at Nathan to see him looking at me briefly before looking at Matt.

"Umm...We wouldn't want to intrude on your...party..." Nathan said.

Matt shook his head. "No intruding. Come join us." He said then started to make his way out to the bowling lanes, his friends following after him.

I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Hey, we don't have to stay. We can just go to your house and watch a movie." Nathan said, softly.

I shook my head. "No. Let's...join in on the fun."

Nathan nodded. "Okay, but I promise next time, it'll just be the two of us. Okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yay..."

...

Everybody got their bowling shoes and picked out their bowling balls. Well, everybody except for me. I was no longer in the mood to bowl and I surely didn't want Matt to make fun of me if I did decide to bowl. So I decided to hang back and just watch everybody else even though I heard one of Matt's friends cough into his hand and call me lame.

As I sat in one of the seats next to Nathan, I nervous played with my fingers as I tried to avoid everybody's eyes. I wanted to hold Nathan's hand so bad, but I didn't want to do it in front of everybody. Especially Matt. He'd definitely call me gay or talk more about how I like to suck dick and I knew Nathan didn't want to start that up either because every time he looked at me, I could tell that he wanted to hold my hand or wrap his arm around me to calm me down.

At first, I thought I was gonna be able to get through tonight without Matt making fun of me, but I spoke too soon cause as soon as Matt sat down after taking his turn, he looked over at me and smirked.

"Looks like someone is a little quiet tonight. What's wrong, Simon? Forgot to take your pills tonight and now you're just itching to leave?" He said, smirking.

"It looks like it, Matt. He looks like a nervous little puppy dog that wants to get away from being kicked." One of Matt's guy friends said.

"Maybe we should call up the mental hospital and ask them to bring over some pills for Simon." Matt said.

I started to feel my blood boiling. I bald up my fists and gritted my teeth, trying to control my emotions.

"Ooo~ Would you look at that? Simon looks like he's about ready to swing. Maybe we should take a step back. We don't want him to stab us with his knife!" Matt said, laughing.

Suddenly, I stood right up which caused everybody to jump back a bit, staring at me.

"Simon..." Nathan called out to me, softly.

"I...I'm going to the restroom." I said then I quickly made my exit to the restroom in the back.

Once I made it to the restroom, I quickly checked to make sure there wasn't anybody in there before I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face then I turned it off and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw that my face has gone pale. Or should I say pal _-er_ than usual. I sighed heavily as I shook my head when I suddenly heard the door open and looked over to see that it was Matt. I started to grip the edges of the sink.

"What's wrong? Not feeling too good?" He asked, walking over to me then he placed his hand on my back.

I quickly pushed him away and backed up.

"Hey, I've got some pills for you. What do you like? Painkillers? Allergy pills? Or maybe some of the heavy stuff?" Matt said, smirking.

"L-leave me alone..." I said, starting to feel my chest tightening and my breathing getting heavier.

"Why?" He asked, slowly walking towards me.

I started to back away and it wasn't until I felt the wall that I knew I was cornered.

"Poor, poor Simon. You should've stayed in the mental hospital. Freak!" He said then he punched me really hard in the stomach. I quickly doubled over and tried to control my breathing, but Matt punched me again then pushed me down on the ground and started stomping on me.

"Freaks like you should go jump off a cliff." He said then he started to walk out of the restroom.

I slowly sat up, pressing my back against the wall. I felt my pocket knife poking me in the thigh so I slipped my hand inside my pocket and slowly pulled it out. I stared at it, feeling myself lose control. I opened it up and stared at the nice, crisp blade that was itching to be stabbed into someone's meaty flesh. I felt my breathing get heavier and I was on the verge of going crazy.

I slowly stood up, gripping the blade in my hand then I started making my way over to Matt. I was just about to be in arms reach of him when something suddenly stopped me. All of a sudden, I saw flashes of the day where I went batshit crazy and started causing an uproar at my old school then I saw how it practically sent me to the mental institute.

I...I can't.

If I hurt Matt, I might get sent back and they'll probably keep me longer then Nathan would grow tired of me because he wouldn't want to be with a mental patient like me and he'll end up sleeping with some other guy who isn't as crazy as me.

I felt my knees go weak and I suddenly collapsed onto the floor then I closed the blade and shoved it back into my pocket.

...

After I cleaned myself up a bit, I went back out to the bowling alley and tried to keep a straight face. Nathan asked me if I was okay so I assured him that I was fine. I just wanted to get through the evening with no more drama.

It started getting late so everybody decided to call it a night and left. I felt hugely relieved and wanted to go home and forget that this night even happened, but Nathan had other plans.

"Why are we here? Wouldn't we get caught?" I asked as me and Nathan stood in front of the public pool's front gate.

"It's night time so I'm sure we're fine." He said, picking the lock on the gate until it opened.

"Come on!" He said, running into the pool.

I sighed as I followed after him then closed the door behind me. Nathan didn't hesitate with starting to take his clothes off.

"Ever been skinny dipping?" He asked.

I shook my head which caused him to grin.

"You will now." He said, taking his pants and boxers off then he jumped into the pool.

I quickly covered myself to prevent from being splashed by the cold water.

"Come in! The water is awesome!"

"Uh..." I said, not sure.

"Come onnnn. Nobody is gonna see. Well, except for me~" He teased.

I sighed. "Fine."

I slipped my shoes and socks off then I took off my shirt. I placed my hand on my pants and was about to undo them when I remembered that Nathan was watching.

"Embarrassed? Don't be. I saw you naked before anyways~" He teased again.

I blushed. "Thanks for the reminder..." I mumbled then slipped my pants and boxers off before jumping into the pool too.

"Ha! Nice!" Nathan said then he started splashing me.

"Hey!" I yelled then I started splashing him back.

We both continued to splash each other until Nathan went under the water and pulled me down. I stared at him as he grinned then he leaned in close to me and kissed me. I quickly closed my eyes and kissed him back before he pulled away and swam up to the surface. I followed in pursuit.

"Ah~ This feels nice..." He said, swimming along the pool.

...

We both relaxed in the pool till it started to get cold so Nathan got out and grabbed a towel, drying himself off.

"I'll leave this towel to you." He said, dropping it onto the ground in front of me then he got onto one of the pool's laid back chairs and relaxed on it, naked.

I got out of the pool also and started drying myself off then I wrapped the towel around my waist.

"Hey, come here." He said, holding out his hand to me.

"What?" I said, walking over to him.

"Yaah. Gotcha~" He said, grabbing onto the hem of the towel and pulled me on top of him.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked.

He smirked. "What? You're not in the mood?"

"Mood for what?" I asked.

Nathan chuckled then he opened up the towel and pulled me more onto him.

"Why don't we...do it here?" He whispered seductively.

"W-what? Here? In public? The car was one thing..."

"I know. I know, but at least we can cross off the pool as one of the public places we did it at." He said.

"Wait...What? You want us to have sex at a lot of public places?"

"Haha. Not a lot. I'm not asking for us to do it in a public restroom. That's just gross. But pools are sexy~"

I sighed and shook my head. "When will we ever go back to the bedroom?"

"Ooo~ Kinky~ Maybe next time. C'moooon~ Please?" He said, pouting at me again.

I sighed. "F-fine..."

"Yay~" He said, grinning then he gripped my waist and got situated on the chair.

Of course I couldn't say no and I guess in a way, pools are kinda kinky. Especially at night when nobody is around. I got situated on top of Nathan, gripping the chair under him then I slid my hole onto Nathan's dick.

"Since we was just in the water, this will be a lot easier." He said, smiling.

I smirked. "Whatever you say." I said then I kissed his lips before I pulled away and started to ride him.

As I paced myself on Nathan's dick, I suddenly felt him grabbing my dick.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" I asked, nervously and quickly stopped moving.

"Hehe. What? I'm not allowed to touch your dick?" He asked, innocently.

I quickly shook my head. "It's not that..."

Nathan nodded. "I got it. I got it. Next time then?"

I looked away from him, not wanting to answer him, but I could already tell he knew my answer. Then I moved my body again.

As I continued to ride him, I felt him kissing my body. He kissed my collarbone and neck then licked my nipples.

I softly moaned out then I kissed him again. I started to rock faster which made Nathan moan into me. I pulled away from him and let out soft pants as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Ahh~" Nathan moaned, gripping my waist tighter then he started to rock his hips against mine.

"N-Nathan..." I moaned out. "I..." I quickly closed my mouth, not wanting to slip up.

"What? Say it." He said, panting.

I slowly opened up my eyes and looked down at him, seeing that he's watching me. I quickly shook my head.

"N-nothing..."

He chuckled. "You're cute..."

 _"I love you..."_ I thought to myself.

If only I could tell him that.

We continued to rock against each other, going faster and faster until I felt Nathan cumming inside me then I collapsed on top of him and started panting. Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tighter to his body.

"Is...is it just me or does it feel like this gets better and better?" Nathan said, panting.

"Ha...ha...Maybe. But no matter if it gets better each time or not, I..." I trailed off.

"You what?"

I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I like doing this with you..." I confessed.

Nathan smiled. "I do too. Even though you're the only person I've been with, I'm sure you're better than others."

I smirked and shook my head. "Yeah right...Matt's probably..."

"Ew. Don't tell me you want to fuck him?"

My eyes quickly widen. "N-no! Never! I...I can't even think about doing it with him..."

"Good because I would rather be with you and only you." He said, smiling softly.

I couldn't help, but smile back then I kissed him.

"So, ready for round two?" He asked after we parted.

"Pfft. No. I'm cold." I said then I stood up and grabbed the towel.

"Aww. Maybe next time." He said, standing up also. "There's a lot of positions I want to try out."

"Oh god...Am I a sex toy now?" I asked.

"Haha. Far from it, but I would take you over a sex toy any day."

I blushed.

And that's why I love him...


	10. A Date With The Opposite Gender

After me and Nathan hung out at the pool some more, we decided to end our fun day and went home. By the time I got home, I noticed that my parents weren't home yet which was weird since they normally come home from work a couple hours after school ends for me. Then again, it's a Friday night so they're probably out at dinner or hanging out with co-workers or something which is fine by me because I was hoping to avoid them asking me where I've been...and why I'm wet from head to toe. I still haven't exactly told my parents about me liking boys or even having a relationship with a boy. I already know what they're gonna say, especially my dad, but the thought of having to tell them still freaks me out.

I yawned sleepily and stretched my back as I headed upstairs to my room. I was exhausted and not because I had an emotional falling out with Matt or because I went swimming with Nathan tonight. Well, both of those things are probably part of the cause anyways. If you know what I mean. I plopped down into my desk chair as soon as I walked into my room then I slipped my socks off and kicked my shoes across the room before hopping onto Facebook. Yes, I use Facebook like everybody else. Just not all the time anyways. I can't deal with internet drama.

A few minutes after scrolling through the News Feed on Facebook, I heard a car pulling up into the driveway and I immediately knew my parents were home.

"SIMON!" My mom shouted.

"I'M UP HERE!" I shouted back, not taking my eyes off the computer screen.

I silently listened to my mom's footsteps coming up the stairs and then she appeared in my room.

"Good. You're home. I want you to hurry up and get dressed."

"Why?" I asked, turning away from the computer and looking straight up at her.

Suddenly, I saw a big smile slowly appear on my mom's face and I immediately felt my stomach drop.

 _Uh oh. What does she want from me?_ I thought.

Every time my mom smiles without needing to say anything, it can't be good.

"You're going on a date tonight." She finally said.

I felt my face go pale and my chest tightening. I was so nervous that I could barely get any words out so I slowly gulped and tried to keep my composure.

"Wi...with who?" I softly asked.

Mom kept the smile on her face. "The daughter of one of my co-workers. We were both talking about you and her daughter and we decided to set you two up on a date!"

I blinked my eyes, not wanting to believe what my mom said.

"W-why? I-I mean...is her daughter okay with this? You two setting us up on a date like some arranged marriage?" I asked, feeling terrified.

"She said her daughter is single and has been looking for someone and I know you're a late bloomer with dating and all so I want to help. Is that okay?" She asked.

Here it goes. The guilt trip.

I sighed heavily and shook my head, not wanting to go through this. It's one thing to have your own parent set you up on a date with the child of someone they know, but it's another thing when you're not even into the opposite gender and you're kinda already in a relationship with someone, but you can't even come out and say it.

"I-" I started, but quickly got cut off by my mom.

"Simon, I know you're nervous, but you have nothing to worry about. Her daughter is a lovely young girl who is friendly and enjoyable to be around. At least give it a chance? Please?"

I can't believe this is happening. I REALLY can't believe this is happening, but if I don't go through with it, mom would have her questions and I don't feel like answering any of them.

So, I finally bit my tongue and said yes.

...

After I took a shower (since I smelled like chlorine), and changed into fresh clothes, I headed downstairs and met the daughter of my mom's co-worker. She had long brunette hair, dimples, a blue blouse on with dark blue jeans and sandals. She looked pretty cute and if I was into girls, I would probably like her and would want to date her, but since I don't, I won't.

Finally, after doing introductions and all that boring awkward stuff, we headed out. It turns out that her name is Hailey and she goes to another school which explains why I didn't even know her. She apologized to me about her mom and admitted that she didn't want to be set up on a date, but she decided to go along with it just to see how it would work out. I must admit, she did seem pretty nice, but let's see how this night goes.

We both decided to get something to eat at Applebee's. Once we sat down and got our menus, the awkwardness set in once again. I sat there across from her, not sure what to say to make a conversation flow so I looked at her instead. I watched her fiddle a little bit with her silverware and straw until I saw her starting to reach for a napkin.

"Ah, I've got it!" I quickly said, reaching my hand over to hand her a napkin when I accidently pushed the water glass and it started to tip over. Luckily for me, she quickly grabbed the glass before it completely toppled over then she smiled.

"Relax. There's no need to be nervous." She calmly said.

I sighed and tried to force a smile.

"Thanks. I...uh...this is my first time. On a date..." I said.

 _With a girl._ I thought.

Hailey nodded. "I get it. You don't have to worry. We can take things slow if you want."

I nodded, feeling a little bit better about myself and for the rest of the dinner, things went kinda smooth.

...

After dinner, me and Hailey decided to get some ice cream for dessert and take a little walk. After getting to know her a little bit over dinner, she really does seem like a cool girl that I'd like to hang out with. As friends of course.

Suddenly, I felt my phone go off.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's no problem. Answer it."

I nodded then pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

It was Nathan.

I started to feel a little nervous because I didn't know how I was gonna explain what I'm doing right now.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Yo. It's me. Wanna come over and watch a zombie movie tonight? We have a choice of Zombieland, 28 Weeks Later and Dawn of the Dead. Pick."

"Uh...I...can't." I said, feeling myself growing nervous.

"Oh? Why?" He asked.

"Cause I..." I looked at Hailey.

"I'm...at the library!" I blurted out.

Then, I saw Hailey silently chuckle.

"The library? Didn't the library close already?" He asked.

Of course I would be caught in a lie, but I can't back out now.

"Umm..."

"Are you ready to check out, sir?" Hailey suddenly spoke up, sounding extremely polite.

At first, I just stood there, staring at her until she gave me the signal to continue.

"Oh! Uh...yes I am. Nathan, I'll talk to you later okay?" I said then quickly hung up.

Hailey then smiled at me.

"Who was that? A girlfriend?" She asked, teasing.

"Uh...not exactly..." I said, putting my phone away.

Hailey nodded then started walking again.

"It has to be since you had to lie like that."

I sighed and nodded.

 _You have no idea..._


	11. A Relationship Built On Lies

Over the weekend, I pretty much tried avoiding Nathan as much as I could. If he texted me, I never replied back. If he called me, I never answered. If he tried coming over to my house, well, the only time Nathan has ever come over to my house is when my parents aren't home so we wouldn't have to worry about making out on my bed and my mom walking right into my room or cuddling on the couch and my dad just so happens to pass by so pretty much, Nathan has never tried coming over to my house.

I've been feeling really bad about it cause I don't like ignoring him, but I've been trying to come up with an excuse for me lying on Friday night and I couldn't think of anything so I guess I'll just have to come right out and tell the truth or else risk Nathan hating me and I wouldn't like that at all. I love that boy too much to be able to deal with him hating me.

So once Monday rolled around, I recited a speech of forgiveness for when I bump into Nathan. I walked up to my locker and opened it, mumbling softly to myself.

"So I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for lying to you like that." I mumbled, finishing my speech then I sighed before starting my speech over for the thousand time.

"Nathan, I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I didn't-"

"HEY!" I suddenly heard a loud voice right behind me which caused me to jump, my eyes widening.

It was Nathan, the Joker of course.

"N-Nathan...H-hi..." I softly squeaked out.

Nathan smiled softly at me before quickly frowning.

"What happened to you over the weekend? Why didn't you answer my calls or texts?" He asked.

I could immediately tell that he was hurt and that made me feel really bad all over again.

I sighed then closed my locker door and started to walk, Nathan quickly followed right next to me.

"I...It's complicated. I mean...you know..." I wasn't exactly sure what I was getting at and I didn't know why I couldn't come right out and tell him the truth. He wouldn't be angry to know that I went out on a date with a girl that my mom set up for me right? Right!?

Nathan stepped right in front of me and held his hand up, telling me to stop talking.

"Simon, it's alright. You don't have to explain anything."

I blinked my eyes, confused.

"I...I don't?"

Nathan shook his head.

"If this has something to do with your parents, I understand."

"You...you do?"

He nodded.

"If your parents put you on lockdown then there's nothing I could do so..." He shrugged.

I sighed, feeling miserable all over again. Now Nathan thinks that my parents grounded me or something. I can't keep this lie up.

"Nathan..."

"Hey, since we couldn't do movie night on Friday, wanna come over after school and watch something instead?"

"I...I'll have to see."

Nathan nodded then started walking away. I watched as he left my side, feeling like a terrible boyfriend for lying.

"Is this what relationships are all about?" I asked myself outloud.

...

I headed over to my house once school ended and the minute I opened up the door and stepped in, I saw my mom and Hailey.

"Uh...what's going on?"

"Hailey came over to hang out."

I slowly looked over at Hailey then back at my mom.

"Um...I've got plans already..."

"Oh? Where are you going? Maybe Hailey can tag along."

Is my mom being serious right now? I wanted to tell her that I had no feelings for Hailey whatsoever and that I'm in love with a boy named Nathan Young instead and that she should stop pushing me into dating girls, but I knew I couldn't do that and I definitely didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Hailey. So instead, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before speaking.

"I'm going over to a friends house to watch a movie-"

"Perfect! All three of you can hang out together! And you can introduce Hailey to your friend! Is that okay, Hailey?"

Hailey nodded. "Sounds good. Ready to go?" She asked me.

I nodded, feeling frustrated.

...

"Hey!" Nathan greeted as he opened up the door, but his face immediately dropped once he saw Hailey next to me.

"Um..."

"This...is Hailey. Do you mind if she joins us?"

Nathan shook his head and he smiled again.

"Not at all. The more the merrier! Come on in!" He said, opening the door wide for the both of us.

We both stepped inside and I immediately turned towards Nathan.

"Can we talk?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Sure. Hey, Hailey, feel free to pick out a movie or whatever. Me and Simon are gonna talk for a bit okay?"

"No problem." She said, smiling then went over to Nathan's movie collection.

I grabbed onto Nathan's hand and quickly pulled him into the kitchen.

"Nathan...I have to be honest with you." I said, facing him.

"Okay..." He said, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"I...I'm sorry I lied about Friday. I didn't go to the library. I went out on a date...with Hailey." I said, taking a pause to see his reaction first before continuing.

I couldn't tell what Nathan was thinking, though. He had a poker face on which was funny because he didn't play poker. At least not that I know of.

"And...the reason I went out on a date with her is because my mom and her mom set us up on a date and you know I can't tell my parents about us and I didn't know if I should tell Hailey about us either so..." I sighed.

"I understand if you hate me and if you want to break up-" I was quickly cut off by Nathan wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Simon, I already told you that if it has something to do with your parents then I understand." He said then pulled away and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I am hurt that you lied to me, though, thinking that I would've hated you for knowing the truth, but you can be honest with me about anything okay?"

I smiled softly and nodded.

"Great! Let's not keep Hailey waiting." He said then he pecked me on the cheek before walking back into the living room.

I felt a huge weight lifting off my shoulders. It really was silly of me to lie like that for no reason. I trust Nathan and Nathan trusts me. I don't want our relationship to be built on lies for anything. Whether it's something small or big.

...

After sitting on the couch with Nathan and Hailey for a couple hours, I felt really uncomfortable because I couldn't relax and cuddle with Nathan. Hailey is a cool girl and all, but I don't know if she'll keep our secret if me and Nathan told her about us and I don't want to risk that. It's already difficult keeping our relationship a secret from my parents and the kids at school because of the bullying and teasing by Matt and his friends. It really is starting to seem like our relationship is built on lies because we're lying to other people.

Finally, the movie ended.

"Ah~ That was a good movie. I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick. Where is it?"

"Down the hall on the left." Nathan told her and I watched as Hailey walked away before finally settling back into the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god she's gone for a minute. I didn't know if I could take just sitting here like this."

Nathan chuckled as he rested his elbow on the back of the couch, propping his head up with his hand and facing me.

"It was so cute how uncomfortable you were~" He teased and I gave him the death glare.

"Not funny. I don't know how long I can take this. Just...hiding from everybody. Hiding from a person who goes to another school."

Nathan nodded then he grabbed my chin with his free hand.

"I really don't like seeing you uncomfortable, but if you want to wait then I'll support you."

I smiled happily.

"How did I ever get such an understanding boyfriend?"

"Easy. You fell for my good looks and charm~" He teased then he pressed his lips against mine.

I quickly melt into Nathan's warm kiss and we probably would've went farther until...

"Ahem."

I quickly pulled back and jumped up, surprised to see Hailey.

"H-Hailey!"

Hailey slowly smiled then she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll keep your secret for you."

"S-secret? What secret?" I nervously said, hoping that she really didn't see me and Nathan lip locking.

"Oh come on, Simon. It's obvious. When I asked you if you had a girlfriend, you said, 'something like that'. If you really did have a girlfriend, you would've came right out and said it. Plus, I kinda figured you didn't have one since you said it was your first date. Second, while we were watching the movie, you looked really uncomfortable. Like you were hesitant to be comfortable around your friend and third, I kinda have a good sense of people." She explained, smiling.

"Wow! You're good!" Nathan said, clapping.

"I would totally date you if I could, but I have to deal with this cold fella all the time~" He teased.

I shot daggers at Nathan before looking back at Hailey.

"So...you'll keep our secret?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry that I intruded on you guys hanging out. I can leave now if you want?"

"No need. You can stay if you want." I said, finally smiling.

Now that the whole thing with Hailey has been cleared up, I still had many things to worry about. Starting with my parents...


	12. The Truth Comes Out

After hanging out with Nathan and Hailey for a couple more hours, I headed home. Me and Hailey went back to my house so her mom could pick her up and drive her home. Once she left, it was dinner time and I sat down at the dining room table with both my parents. It started off as a quiet meal and I kept feeling uncomfortable with each minute passing.

"So, Simon. How was your hang out with Hailey? Did you two do anything fun?" My mom spoke up and asked.

"Um...no."

"Oh. Well, keep this weekend open okay? Hailey's mom invited you out to hang with her and Hailey."

I sighed, not wanting to listen to this anymore. This has got to stop. I have to tell mom the truth right now.

"Mom, I have to tell you something."

"Yes? What is it, honey?" She said, giving me her undivided attention.

My dad just sat there, eating his food.

"I...Me and Hailey decided to just stay friends..." I said softly.

"Oh...honey that's too bad. She was such a lovely girl. Well, there's someone else I could introduce you to then-"

"Mom," I said, cutting her off. "Please don't. I have no interest in dating anyone because I already like someone." I admitted.

"Oh..." My mom got quiet and my dad looked at me, listening.

"Who is she?" She asked.

I wanted to tell her that the person I like isn't a girl, but I didn't want to speak up and say that yet so I just went along with it.

"It's...someone from my school."

My mom immediately broke into a smile.

"Simon, why didn't you tell me? You had me thinking you didn't like anybody yet. You could've told me you liked someone from school."

I nodded. "I know. I was just...a little afraid."

That's when my dad decided to speak up.

"If you were afraid to tell us that you liked someone from school, then there must be something wrong with the individual. Am I right?" He asked, staring at me.

I smiled nervously. "Th-there's nothing wrong with hi- _her."_ I said, quickly cutting myself off.

"Um...I just wasn't sure if you guys wanted me to date yet. That's all."

My mom chuckled. "Oh, Simon. Of course we want you to start dating. You're a junior in high school now. It's time for you to start going out and looking for people and perhaps a potential wife?" She said, smiling brightly.

There it goes. Wife. I'm starting to really _really_ hate that word now. Of course when I get older, I wouldn't mind marrying someone, but I don't want to marry a girl. The only person that I can see myself marrying is...

Nathan.

But, I don't know if he feels the same way...

"Anyways, Simon, why don't you invite her over for dinner tomorrow?" Mom suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Dad said.

I sighed and went back to eating my dinner. What have I got myself into?

...

The next day after school, me and Nathan walked home. I haven't told Nathan at all today about the dinner because I was afraid of how he'll react, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide the truth any longer from him.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day." He said.

"Nathan, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, looking at me.

I stopped walking and looked at him.

"My parents are inviting you to eat dinner with us tonight."

Nathan's eyes widen as he stared at me.

"Are...are you serious?"

I nodded. "I sorta...kinda...told them about me liking someone from school and they wanted to meet you. Or...the girl version of you I guess."

"Hmm." Nathan shoved his hands into his pockets, thinking.

"I don't know anybody at school who's the girl version of me. Maybe we should just come out and tell the truth to them? I know you want to wait, but-"

I quickly shook my head, cutting him off.

"No. L-let's do it. I...I want to tell them." I said, staring at him, feeling determined.

Nathan nodded. "Alright. Let's do it." He said, smiling.

...

Dinner time rolled around and I was feeling so nervous that I felt like throwing up. My parents were finally going to meet Nathan. My boyfriend. The guy who I've been seeing for the past few months since I transferred schools. I hope they don't insult him or anything.

Suddenly, the door rang and I quickly answered it. Nathan smiled once he saw me and I instantly felt a little bit better. Nathan always had a way of making me feel better once I see him.

"C-come in..." I said, opening the door wider for him.

I watched as Nathan stepped in before closing the door then we both headed into the dining room.

"Um...Mom, dad, this is Nathan. The person that I like."

Immediately, my parents faces dropped.

"N-now, before you say anything, can we try to give this dinner a chance? Please?"

My mom eventually sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Come sit."

My dad, however, practically shot daggers at Nathan. I quickly glanced at Nathan and saw that he looked a little unfazed. Once we all got a plate of food and sat down, the awkwardness set in. I didn't know what to say to make this whole dinner seem better.

"So, Nathan, you're in the same grade as Simon?" Mom asked.

Nathan nodded with a small smile. "Yes, ma'am. I met Simon after he transferred to the school. We've been hanging out since then."

I quickly shot a look at my parents to see their reaction. My mom simply smiled and nodded while my dad acted like he wanted to say something insulting to him.

"So, Simon says that he likes you. Do you feel the same way?" Mom asked.

"Uh...yes, I do. I like him a lot. At first, I thought he was a little cold, but the more I got to know him, the more I saw how caring and warm he is."

I smiled, feeling my heart grow warm, but I quickly shook off the feeling and looked at my parents.

My mom smiled and nodded again while my dad still had that kill look on his face.

"I see."

Mom took a sip of her drink before continuing.

"Well, just so you know, we have high expectation for Simon. We want him to get good grades and go to college-"

"And we also want him to find a nice young lady for him to marry and have children with." My dad said, finishing my mom's sentence.

I knew it. I knew he was gonna say something like that. I quickly looked at Nathan to see his reaction.

All he did was smile a little and nod, but I could tell he felt a little hurt by my dad's words.

"I understand that, sir, but-"

"We understand your and Simon's feelings, but we don't accept it. He's going to marry a woman. Not a man. Understand?" My dad said, shoving a knife into Nathan's heart.

I looked at Nathan and noticed him getting quiet, but then my mom quickly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. You seem like a nice young man. I hope you'll find a nice woman to marry in the future too."

Suddenly, my dad stood up. "This dinner is over." He said then left the room.

"Simon, can you show Nathan out, please? Thanks for coming over, Nathan."

Nathan nodded and we both watched my parents leave the room before sighing.

"I'm sorry." I said, softly.

"I expected it. Don't worry." He said, smiling at me then he stood up and walked out.

I got up and quickly followed after him. Once we got outside, we sat down on the steps.

"I feel so...humiliated. I mean, I know my mom doesn't approve either, but at least she was nice about turning you down. My dad, however, couldn't wait to start stabbing you in the heart. I'm really sorry."

Nathan wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry, okay? We'll make it through like we always do." He said then stood up.

"I better go. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and watched him leave before getting up and heading into the house.

I went straight into my room because I didn't want to deal with my parents anymore, but once I plopped into my desk chair, my mom came in and closed the door behind her.

"Simon, I'm sorry about earlier, but we were trying to be realistic with you and Nathan."

"I know." I said, staring at the computer screen.

"Simon, you're only sixteen. I know next year is your last year of high school, but you're still young and I'm just wondering...are you maybe confused?"

I sighed, wanting my mom to stop right there.

"Mom, I never have nor will I ever be confused about myself in any way. I...I love him. I love him more than just a best friend and a brother. I love him as a lover and a boyfriend and I want to marry him someday."

My mom quickly shook her head. "Simon, you can't. It's not right. You won't be able to have kids-"

"We'll adopt." I said, cutting her off.

"But what about other people who wouldn't approve? What about the kids at school? What if you get bullied-"

"I'm already getting bullied for being a freak!" I shouted.

"Simon, do you still like girls?"

"I...I don't know." I said, hesitating.

"See. You don't even know the answer yourself so how do you know you're in love with a boy?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Simon, are you still a virgin?"

I got quiet, not wanting to answer. Then, my mom gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Simon, please don't tell me you...you had sexual relations with him?"

I looked at my mom, glaring at her then I slowly stood up and nodded.

"Yes, we had sex. More than once on numerous occasions!" I shouted.

My mom slowly shook her head, not wanting to believe me.

"If your father hears this..."

"Tell him. Go ahead and tell him. I don't care. I love Nathan. I love him with all my heart. I want to marry him, have kids with him, grow old with him and die with him and if that's a crime then feel free to call the police on me because I'm done!" I shouted then I rushed out of the bedroom and walked right out of the house.

I didn't stop walking until I got to Nathan's house and when I knocked and he opened up the door, I fell into his arms, not wanting to let him go. Nathan didn't say much except he pulled me into the house and we went into his room. We both laid on his bed, talking a little bit while he held me in his arms and then we started kissing and touching each other until our clothes came off and we made love to each other until the sun started coming up.

...

After a night of heated sex, we both laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had a lot to think about and now that the truth of our relationship has come out to my parents, there was something else that I wanted to admit to Nathan and that was my feelings for him.

"Nathan, before my parents decide to stop us from seeing each other, there's something I've got to tell you." I started.

"Okay. Like what?" He said, sitting up and looking at me, smiling.

I sat up also and sighed.

"I've always felt this way, but I wasn't sure if I should tell you. I was afraid of how you'll react."

"Simon, you can tell me anything remember? What is it?"

I took a deep breath before saying it.

"I think...no, I know I love you. Nathan, I'm in love with you." I finally admitted then I looked at him.

Nathan stared at me, surprised.

"S-say something. Please." I urged. I wanted him to say that he loved me back or...something. Anything except for silence.

Nathan slowly looked away, not sure what to say. That was all I needed. I sighed and nodded then I got out of bed and slipped my clothes on.

"I...bye." I quickly said before walking out of his room and out of his house.


	13. Words Hurt More Than Actions

So far, it's been almost a week since I confessed my love to Nathan that day and we haven't spoken to each other at all. I've tried talking to Nathan, but he would just ignore me. I understood if he didn't want to talk about _that day_ , but I at least tried to talk to him about SOMETHING. Whether it was about his day or how his mom is doing, he would just completely ignore me and after trying to get him to talk for days, I eventually gave up and walked the halls at school by myself. Normally we would walk home together, but even then, I ended up walking home by myself. It's been pretty lonely to say the least and I've been hurting too. Not only has Nathan not respond to my confession at all, but he's even ignoring me and would barely even look at me and the people who he used to hang out with, but stopped once we started hanging out, he went back to hanging out with them again. I don't really have a lot of regrets and I don't even regret coming out to my parents, but the one thing I do regret is confessing my feelings to Nathan because I had no idea he would just stop talking to me all together.

I miss his cute laugh, his sweet smile, his childish antics and his caring personality. I miss everything about him and now I know for sure that I am in love with him. I might not know that much about love since Nathan's my first love and I haven't really seen love between my parents, but I know I feel love for Nathan because I can't stand being away from him and I miss him dearly. My heart hurts more for him than it did when I got a negative reaction from my parents when I came out to them. If that's not love then I really don't know what it is.

Finally, Friday rolled around and part of me felt like I could finally take a breather and not have to see Nathan act happy when he's not with me, but not seeing him at all hurts me even more. I've been so hurt by this situation that I stopped eating entirely and I pretty much just sleep all day so I wouldn't have to sit up and think about him. I think my mom has been talking about taking me to see someone, but obviously my dad feels like I'll just get over it.

So when Friday came around, I stayed out a little later than usual because I didn't want to be at home at all. I've just been spending my time at the park, watching couples and friends hang out together and hanging out on the bridge, watching the water go by, but eventually I left because it reminded me too much of the night when Nathan first asked me to sleep with him. That was probably one of the happiest times of my life. Not because I got to sleep with Nathan, but because I got the chance to curl up in bed and just _be_ with him.

After staying out late, I decided to finally go home and to be honest, I wasn't worried about getting yelled at by my parents for being out late. That was actually the least of my worries. My biggest worry was Nathan finally talking to me, only to have him say he wants to break up. My second biggest worry is him finding some other guy to sleep and hang out with.

Once I stepped through the door, my dad was waiting for me on the other side. He was sitting in a chair in the living room with the small lamp light turned on. It almost looked like that scene from the powerpuff girls where that one woman that the Professor was dating, was waiting for the girls to come home. I stood there, wondering what he was going to say.

"Hi, Dad..." I said, softly.

"Where have you been?" He asked, sounding cold.

"I...was out."

"Out where?" He asked, glaring at me.

"I just went walking around." I said, not seeing any problems with that.

"Have you been with that Nathan kid?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What? No. We're...we're not speaking to each other."

"Don't lie to me." He said, standing right up and walked up to me.

I was a little taken back, but I held my ground.

"I...I'm not lying! I haven't seen him at all today! Not even at school!" I said, feeling my voice rising in my throat.

"Don't you raise your voice at me and I can tell when you're lying!" He said, raising his voice also.

"HOW!? How could you possibly be thinking that you know EVERYTHING about me?! YOU DON'T!" I shouted.

"You're right. I DON'T and you want to know why? Because you're not my son. My son wouldn't be gay and going off having sex with guys!" He shouted back.

"I..." I was shocked that my dad even said that. I didn't even know what to say to that except feel hurt.

"M-mom told you...?" I asked softly.

"Of course she did. I have a right to know what you've been doing these days and quite frankly, I'm horribly disgusted."

"How could you...how could you _want_ to suck some guy's dick? Or have him fuck you in the ass? How? You think that's sexy? A turn on?"

I felt my fingers curl up in my hand and then I looked at my dad, straight in the eyes, feeling tears form in the corners of my eyes.

"Y-yes..." I started, my voice shaking.

"Yes, it's a turn on for me. I enjoy it and no I haven't suck Nathan's dick yet, but I would like to. Why? Because he's my boyfriend and I enjoy being with him!"

Right at that moment, I felt something hard smack me in the face and the wind got away from me. I felt my body slowly fall to the hard wood floor and once I hit the ground, I had a hard time getting back up because all of a sudden, my dad started kicking me in my sides and chest.

"FUCKING FAGGOT! IF I KNEW MY WIFE WOULD BE BIRTHING A PERSON LIKE YOU, I WOULD'VE HAD HER ABORT YOU!" His voice boomed loudly.

Hearing those words from my own parent started hurting just as much as Nathan not speaking to me anymore. I knew my dad didn't approve of our relationship or even me liking a guy, but the fact that he's thought this and felt this all this time hurts right in my core. I couldn't get up at all and all I've felt was the strength of his foot pressing down on my chest and rib cage and suddenly, it felt like something inside me cracked or popped.

"DAVID! STOP!" I suddenly heard my mom screaming as she ran into the living room, but I didn't get the chance to see her because I suddenly blacked out.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Elaina, Simon's mom, shouted at her husband as she tried pulling him off their son.

Once she managed to make him back away from the unconscious Simon, she knelt down and held Simon in her arms, staring at him like a baby. Tears ran down her face so she quickly wiped them away before fishing her phone out of her pants pocket and dialed for the ambulance.

"Don't even bother-"

"David, not now, please. Just shut up." She told him.

"Yes, can you please send an ambulance!" Elaina said then she gave the person the address before hanging up and tending to Simon.

Once the ambulance arrived, Elaina got into the truck with Simon, but before she did that, she kicked David out and threaten to call the police if he hasn't left before she comes back home.

...

At the hospital, the doctor looks Simon over, who was laying in bed, still unconscious and had wires hooked up to him. Finally, he turned to Elaine and told her the news of her son's condition.

"Will he be alright?" She asked, worried.

"He'll be quite alright. He has some bruising, obviously and one of his ribs popped, but we were able to put it back in place and bandage him up so all he needs right now is some rest so make sure you watch over him carefully alright? And call if anything new happens." The doctor explained.

Elaina smiled happily, crying. "Thank you so much, Doctor." She said then watched him leave before walking over to Simon's bedside and sat in the chair next to him then she grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"You'll be okay, honey. You'll be okay."


	14. Say, I Love You

*NATHAN'S POV*

I haven't spoken to Simon for a week now. Ever since he confessed his love to me, I haven't been able to look at him since. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to his confession. I mean, I am kinda happy that he feels this way towards me, but what do I feel towards him? That's the thing I can't figure out myself. I've never loved anyone before. I mean, I know Simon probably hasn't either, but this isn't as easy for me, though. My parents split up because they fell out of love and part of me felt like that might happen with me and Simon if we take things further. Another part of me is just afraid of hurting Simon altogether if I do confess my love for him, but I don't feel it the same way he does.

I do have some deep feelings for him, but is that love? I can't imagine my life without him, but is that love? What IS love exactly? That's the question that's been haunting my mind ever since that day and because I've been having trouble figuring out how I feel towards him, I've been avoiding him. I know that's the worst thing I could do to him since he obviously wants me to respond to him, but...I can't. I can't respond to him. Not yet at least.

It's Saturday. The weekend is finally here. I got up and mom forced me to go the store to get some groceries which I didn't mind since it gave me some time to think. After I got some basic things, I left the store and started walking back home. While I was walking down the neighborhood, I heard a female voice call my name.

"Nathan!" She shouted as she ran up to me.

"Hey, Sarah. What's up?" I asked, wondering why she was in a panic.

"Did you see Simon at all today?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. Why?"

"He's...he's..."

My eyes were glued to her. "He's...what?" I slowly asked, hoping that nothing happened to him.

"I was talking to Emily and she told me that she heard from Josh that he heard an ambulance siren in the neighborhood last night and when he looked out his window, he saw Simon being put on the truck." She admitted.

My eyes slowly widen and I suddenly felt my heart racing.

"You...you decided to tell me this NOW!?" I said, almost shouting at her.

"Well, Emily didn't think you would want to know. I mean, the whole thing with you guys not talking and-"

I quickly shoved the grocery bag into her hands and started sprinting down the sidewalk. As I was running, it felt like the whole world was slowing down and I started seeing images of Simon popping into my head. Even though I'm not exactly sure of my feelings for him right now, I would be crushed if anything serious happens to him. He's the first person I've liked. Or should I say, the first boy I've liked. I can't imagine life without him and if he dies...I don't even want to think about that possibility.

...

Once I got to the hospital, I ran up to the counter, out of breath.

"What room is Simon Bellamy in!?" I asked the secretary.

"Let's see...Simon Bellamy..."

I bit my bottom lip, wanting her to hurry up and tell me.

"Room 203. Just take the elevator-"

I didn't care to hear the rest of what she wanted to say. All I wanted right now was to see Simon's face. After taking what felt like a long ride on the elevator, I finally reached the second floor and started running down the hallway to Simon's room. Once I reached the door, I took a deep breath and slowly made my way inside. My eyes immediately glued themselves to an unconscious Simon on the bed and it felt like the whole world suddenly stopped moving.

He looked so...so hurt. To see my beautiful boy lying in bed, hurt, lonely and wired up made me feel sad. I immediately regret not speaking to Simon at all this week. If only...if only I had talked to him. At least once. He wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now. What kind of a boyfriend am I?

I started to slowly walk over to his bedside so I can look at him closely when I suddenly heard a familiar voice talking right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Simon's mom asked.

I turned around and looked at her.

"I...I heard he was in the hospital so I...I wanted to see how he was..." I said, softly.

Simon's mom shook her head and started walking over to his bedside.

"I'm sorry, but right now isn't a good time."

"But I-"

"He'll only be in the hospital for a couple days. You can see him when he gets out." She said.

I couldn't believe what she just said. I didn't want to leave Simon at all and I was ready to force her to let me be with him, but then I didn't want her to call a nurse and have a nurse kick me out so I did as she said and just left. When I made my way back downstairs, I felt defeated without even trying. I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed when I suddenly noticed the gift shop and I went inside.

I looked at all the trinkets and get well cards when I had an idea. I searched for the perfect get well card and bought it then I went out to the waiting room and sat in one of the chairs. I grabbed a pencil from a table and started pouring out my feelings onto the card. Even though it's hard for me to tell Simon how I feel about him to his face, I felt like doing it in a card would be appropriate too.

...

After I finished writing on the card and slipping it into a red envelope, I went back up to Simon's room and waited till his mom left before I quietly snuck into his room. I looked around for a place to put the card where Simon would notice it, but his mom wouldn't when I suddenly thought of putting it under the covers.

I slowly pulled back the covers then gently placed the envelope on his stomach before pulling the covers back over him and I quickly left out of the room, hoping that he'll wake up soon and read the card.

...

*SIMON'S POV*

I slowly opened up my eyes and the first thing I saw was the white ceiling, but it didn't look like the ceiling in my room. That's when I looked around the room and saw that I was in the hospital. I slowly tried sitting up, but it prove to be difficult since I was in so much pain and that's when I remembered what happened last night.

I sighed and moved my hand when I felt something poking me in the stomach. I quickly panicked, hoping it wasn't my rib when I looked up under the covers and saw a red envelope. I sighed in relief and grabbed it, looking it over before opening it up, wondering who gave me this. The first person I thought of wasn't Nathan since I assumed that he doesn't even know that I'm in the hospital, but my assumption was wrong once I started reading the card which had the words _get well soon_ on it and a teddy bear was smiling right at me.

Simon,

I'm sorry that I can't visit you right now. I tried, but your mom prevented me from being with you so this is the best I could do right now. I wanted to say how sorry I am for ignoring you all week. I wasn't trying to do it on purpose. I was trying to figure out my feelings for you since I want to return the same feelings that you have for me. After hearing that you were in the hospital and actually seeing you lying in the bed, I've realized that I...I do love you.

I can't imagine my life without you and thinking that you were on the brink of death scared me so much. I hated myself so much, knowing that I had to hear from a friend that you were in the hospital. I feel like a terrible boyfriend and I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore because of it.

But...I love you. I really am in love with you. You complete me.

Yours forever,

Nathan

After reading the note and then re-reading it a couple times, I started to feel my heart grow warm and at that moment, I wanted to hug and kiss Nathan so much, but I couldn't. I really don't like that my mom is preventing Nathan from seeing me, but at least I'll get to hopefully see him when I get out of here and then we can talk face to face.

...

A few days later, I was finally released from the hospital and on my way home. When mom drove the car into the driveway, I saw Nathan sitting on the steps of my house. I slowly got out of the car, being mindful about my ribs as I slowly made my way over to him. Nathan looked at me and quickly got up and helped me sit down on the steps next to him.

"You've got a few minutes okay?" Mom said to me before heading inside the house.

I nodded to her before looking away.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

I nodded as I sighed.

"Um...thanks for the card. It was really sweet."

Nathan smiled softly, still watching me.

"I...I'm touched. I really am. I thought you hated me and-"

"I could never hate you." He said, putting his arm around me.

I nodded then looked at him. "You really do love me?"

He nodded. "Of course. I...I was stupid to not realize it. You're my handsome shark. My beautiful boy."

I smirked and chuckled softly. "Thanks?"

"I really do love you, Simon. My parents split up because they fell out of love and I didn't even know what love was until I realized that I might lose you someday. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I want to have a lot of firsts with you too."

I smiled softly and nodded then I looked at him and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"I do too."

I wanted to tell him that I wanted to marry him too, but I felt like that would've been rushing things since I already scared him off when I confessed my love to him. I need to remember that our relationship needs to take one step at a time.

Then, Nathan leaned in and gave me the most passionate kiss he could ever give me. I leaned into him and kissed him back with the same passion, but then I quickly pulled away, not wanting to get carried away and start getting turned on. I would probably have to rest for awhile before we can start back sleeping together and whatnot.

"Simon, come inside. You still need to rest." My mom suddenly said when she opened up the front door.

I sighed then slowly stood up with Nathan's help.

"I can come back tomorrow and keep you company?" He suggested.

I looked at him and nodded. "Sounds great."

Then, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and heading back into the house, feeling really happy.


	15. The Camping Trip

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come on this trip?" I asked Nathan as we packed his mom's car up with bags and other things we'll be needing.

"Of course. She likes you. She wants to get to know you better." Nathan said as he placed the poles in the trunk.

It's already been a month since me and Nathan confessed our love to each other and our feelings for each other seemed like they were growing stronger everyday. At least for me it has. Now that we're on a four day holiday break from school, Nathan's mom decided to have their annual family camping trip that they go on every year and Nathan invited me to come so I can meet the rest of his family.

"So, who else is supposed to be coming?" I asked.

"My mom's friend and her son. They came on the camping trip with us last year." He explained as he finished packing up the car.

"I see." I wasn't really worried about anything. I just assumed that Nathan and his mom's friend's son were good friends even though Nathan never talked about him to me.

"So, where does her son go to school at?"

"All the way on the other side of town. It's the reason why I never really hang out with him at all and the only time I do get to see him is when my mom invites them over for holiday dinners or camping trips."

I nodded. "Are you two good friends?" I asked, innocently.

Nathan slightly smirked as he looked at me.

"Why? Jealous that there's another boy in my life?"

I blinked my eyes and shook my head.

"Of course not. I was just curious. Besides, why would I be jealous and you just said you two barely see each other?"

Nathan shrugged as he leaned up against the car and shoved his hands into his pants pocket. I looked Nathan over. He was dressed for camping. Black timberland boots, blue jean pants and a black sweater. It has been getting a little chilly out as of late since it's already November. As for what I'm wearing, I wasn't even sure what you would wear when you go camping, but luckily Nathan came over early and helped me pick something out so I would be comfortable, but careful since we'll be all around trees and dirt. Me and Nathan were practically matching. I was also wearing timberland boots (That Nathan bought for me.), blue jean pants and a black sweater. Except my sweater has a picture of a deer standing with a bunch of trees in the back (Don't ask. Nathan bought that for me too.).

I looked around the streets, wondering when Nathan's mom's friend and her son would be coming then I looked back at Nathan.

"When are they coming?"

"They're meeting us at the campsite because they have to get a few stuff."

I nodded as I stood next to Nathan and waited for his mom to come out.

"Alright you two, let's get on the road. I made snacks for everybody." Nathan's mom said as she walked out of the house and locked the door. Nathan's cousin walked over to the passenger side of the car and handed Nathan the snack bag. I had already met Nathan's cousin when I came over here. She seemed like a pretty cool girl that knows a thing or two about camping. Once Nathan's mom finished locking up the house, she walked over to the car and opened up the car doors.

I quickly got into the back seat of the car with Nathan coming in right behind me. For some reason, I felt a little relieved that we were taking Nathan's mom's car and not Nathan's car because it would've been too awkward to sit in the same spot where me and Nathan had sex on Homecoming night.

"Get comfortable cause it's gonna be a long ride to the campsite." Nathan whispered to me.

I nodded, feeling ready for this long road trip.

...

"Wakey. Wakey, boys. We're here." Nathan's mom said to us.

I opened up my eyes and slowly looked around to see that the car has stopped and Nathan's mom and his cousin started pulling stuff out of the car. I gently rubbed my sleepy eyes then looked at Nathan to see him passed out on my shoulder. I smiled softly then shook him.

"Nathan, wake up." I whispered.

"Hunh..."

"Wake up before I kiss you." I threaten.

Then, Nathan smiled, still having his eyes closed.

"That's not really a threat you know."

I sighed. "I know..."

I unbuckled myself and slipped right out of the car then watched as Nathan fell onto the seat and woke right up. I chuckled as I watched him sit up then glare at me.

"Oh. You're getting it now!" He said then quickly unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

I started walking backwards, trying to avoid Nathan as he ran up to me and grabbed me.

"Hey, stop playing around and help us!" Nathan's cousin shouted.

Nathan wrapped his arms around me and stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"You're just jealous that we're in love~"

Nathan's cousin smirked and rolled her eyes. "I already have a boyfriend that I've been dating for two years, asshole. Now help." She ordered then walked away.

Two years? She's been dating her boyfriend for two years? That's a long time. I looked up at Nathan and wondered if we would last for two years too. I hope so.

Nathan sighed. "Don't worry about her. Here, come help me pull the tents out of the car so we can set them up."

I nodded then started helping Nathan set up the tents on the campground. I noticed that the campground was pretty spacious and it already had a fire pit and a place to boil water and cook food. I also noticed that there was a nice creek just a few feet away and a walking trail heading up into the woods.

"It's nice huh?" Nathan suddenly asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." I said as I went back to setting up the tent.

"Ah~ There." He said as we both finished setting up the tents for everybody while Nathan's mom and his cousin brought out our bags and food.

That's when a car suddenly pulled up and I figured it was Nathan's mom's friend and her son.

"Hey! Hey! hey!" Nathan's mom's friend said as she got out of the car.

"Hey, you." Nathan's mom greeted as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, Alex. How've you been?" She greeted her friend's son.

"I've been good, ma'am. You?"

"Good. Why don't you go join everybody else?" She suggested and the boy called Alex nodded then started walking over to us.

"Hey, Alex. Good you could make it." Nathan's cousin said.

"Hey, Ashley." He said then he walked up to me and Nathan and smiled.

"Hey, Nathan." He greeted with a smile

"Hey, Alex." Nathan greeted back with a smile too.

I wasn't sure why, but for some reason, Alex's greet seemed more flirtatious. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"So, who's your friend?" He asked as he looked at me.

Nathan wrapped his arm around me and grinned.

"This is my boyfriend, Simon. I invited him on this trip so he could get out more." He teased.

I glared at Nathan. "You know, you're full of it."

Nathan smirked. "I know, but that's why you love me~" He said then he kissed my cheek.

"Wanna help us set up?" Nathan asked Alex and Alex nodded.

"Sure."

I watched as Alex helped Nathan set up the camp. Alex looked pretty cute. He was almost as tall as Nathan and had spikey black hair with red tint. I wasn't jealous, though since I knew that they were friends and they don't really see each other all that much anyways, but it did kinda make me wonder how their camping trip went last year. Maybe I'll ask Nathan about that later without sounding jealous.


	16. Alex, The Rival

After setting up the camp all day, I was ready to settle down, eat some dinner and curl up by the fire with Nathan. I was just about to look around for Nathan when his cousin, Ashley, called me over to the fire pit.

"Hey, Simon. Can you watch the soup for me and stir it? I have to go do something for Auntie." Ashley said.

I nodded. "Sure."

I then sat down on the log and started stirring the soup a little bit. It smelt pretty good.

I sighed softly and briefly looked around before keeping my attention on the soup when I heard someone walk up to me and I thought it was Nathan.

"Nath-" I stopped myself from speaking anymore when I saw that it was Alex who walked up to me.

He smiled at me before sitting down on the log right next to me and started talking.

"Were you expecting Nathan?" He asked.

I kept my mouth shut.

"He's over by the creek." He explained.

I simply nodded and we both grew silent, but the silence didn't last long because Alex started speaking again.

"How long have you two been dating?"

I opened up my mouth to speak, but I wasn't sure if I should.

"It's alright. You can tell me." He said as he lightly shoved me.

"We've...been dating for a few months now." I said, softly.

"Ohhh. I see." He said, nodding.

"Well, let me tell you something and I'm telling you this just to warn you, but you better keep Nathan on the leash or someone else is gonna snatch him right up." He warned before standing up and walking away.

"Hey, what do you-" I was quickly cut off as I watched him walk away then I sighed and looked back at the food.

"mean by that..." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, Ashley came back and sat down next to me.

"Thanks for watching the food."

I nodded and just sat there, watching her pour some seasoning into the food. I kinda wanted to ask her about her relationship with her boyfriend. Just to get some tips on how to have a long lasting relationship.

"So, um...you said you and your boyfriend have been dating for two years now?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Two years and still going strong."

"How were you guys able to last that long?"

Ashley stopped stirring the food to think.

"Umm...we just had trust in each other. Of course it isn't as easy as it seems since there were some jealously involved."

"With who?"

"With girls wanting to date him and guys wanting to date me, but we were able to keep our relationship together because we loved each other."

I slowly nodded, taking in all the information she's giving me.

"When did you two start telling each other that you loved each other? Like, how far into the relationship?"

"I think six months. We were six months into our relationship when we finally confessed our love."

 _Six months? Me and Nathan aren't anywhere close to dating for six months,_ I thought.

"So...is it bad if two people start confessing their love to each other without being six months into the relationship?"

"It depends on how far into the relationship you guys are. If you're only in for just a month then you're definitely moving too fast, but if you're in say, four months, then I think it's okay." She said, smiling at me.

I sighed a little in relief. Me and Nathan might not be six months into our relationship, but at least we didn't confess our love to each other right away after we started dating.

"Are you curious about relationships now that you're dating my cousin?" Ashley sneakily asked, smirking.

"Uh..." I quickly looked away, not wanting to give myself away.

"Yeah..." I confirmed.

"I figured. Anyways, from what I've seen, it seems like you and Nathan are holding it pretty strong. I hope you two will be able to last just as long as me and my boyfriend."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh yeah, and you have to come to my wedding."

My eyes widen. "Wedding? You're getting married?"

Ashley nodded. "Next summer. He asked me to marry him just a month ago."

"Wow. Congrats."

Ashley smiled. "Thanks. So, do you have any plans on getting married in the future?"

I smiled softly and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm hoping to marry Nathan. Does that sound cheesy?"

She shook her head. "I think it's sweet. Though, I hope Nathan grows up by the time you two get older. I want him to take care of you like a wife."

I chuckled nervously and blushed.

"U-uh...yeah. A wife..."

"Sorry. I meant to say _husband."_

I shook my head. "It's alright. I know I probably don't act masculine or whatever."

"Mhm. Hey, can you go tell Nathan and Alex that the food's ready?"

I nodded then stood up and started walking around the camp, looking for the two. I felt kinda good after having that talk with Ashley. It was a little embarrassing and awkward to be asking her about relationships, but I was curious because I wanted my relationship with Nathan to last just as long as hers.

Though, my good mood quickly turned sour when I saw Alex and Nathan kissing by the creek. I suddenly felt my heart drop into my stomach which caused my stomach to feel uneasy. I couldn't move or say anything. I wanted so badly to break them up, but I couldn't. I simply just turned around so I wouldn't have to see them lip locking anymore and I walked away.

I walked right back over to the fire pit and sat down next to Ashley.

"Are they coming?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh...uh...I didn't tell them." I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Why-" She quickly stopped herself as she watched me then she got up and went looking for them herself.

"There you guys are. Hurry up before the food gets cold!"

"We're coming!" Alex shouted.

"Yeah, no need to order us around!" Nathan shouted back.

Just hearing Nathan's voice made me want to get up and hide in the tent, but I kept myself seated, hoping that Nathan wouldn't sit next to me.

But, he did.

"There you are~" He said as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

I felt a little disgusted by Nathan's kiss, but I tried keeping my cool, not wanting to give myself away.

Soon, everybody was sitting around the fire pit, eating the soup that Ashley made. I kept quiet, though. Not wanting to join in on the conversation because I was still deeply hurt by what I saw earlier.

"Simon, say ahh~" Nathan said, holding his spoon up to my face.

I turned my head, not wanting to eat his food.

"Hey! No sharing!" Ashley quickly scolded.

"Why? He's my boyfriend. I'm sure you share foods with your fiancé too!" Nathan said.

"Don't start with me, Nathan. Just eat your food." Ashley said.

"Fine..."

I quickly finished my food and stood up.

"Thanks for the dinner, Ashley. I'm going to my tent now." I said then I hurriedly left.

...

Once bedtime rolled around, I stayed on my side of the tent, burying myself into my sleeping bag.

"Ah~ Finally~" Nathan said as he plopped right down into the tent and cuddled up to me.

"Let's cuddle so we can keep ourselves warm~"

"I'm tired." I said, bluntly.

"Aw. Come on. Please~"

"Let me sleep." I said, coldly as I closed my eyes.

That seemed to shut Nathan up cause he started moving away from me and stayed quiet. I sighed softly, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	17. Down With The Sickness

I had a hard time sleeping all night because all I could think of was Alex and Nathan kissing. The memory wouldn't leave me at all and it was hurting me even more on the inside. I really wanted to ask Nathan about it, but I was afraid of what he'll say. What if he admits that he likes Alex and would rather be with him? Or what if he admits that him and Alex had a thing going on that he just can't forget? I don't think I'll be able to handle the outcome of the question if I ask so it'll be best if I just keep my mouth shut and act like I didn't see anything.

I got up that morning right after Nathan and decided to go down to the creek to splash cold water on my face. Today was a new day and I was gonna try to forget about that memory from last night. Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe it wasn't real. I really hope that I was just having a nightmare last night or something.

When I got to the creek, I got down on my knees and rolled my sleeves up then I cupped the cold water in my hands and splashed it on my face, trying to wake myself up. Unfortunately, I was joined by Alex who wanted to do the same thing.

"Sleep okay?" He asked.

I stayed quiet.

"You know, now that I've met you and all, there's something I have to tell you about what happened last year on the camping trip."

I immediately stopped in my tracks and slowly turned my head to look at Alex. He now had my full undivided attention.

"What happened?" I softly asked, feeling my heart pounding in my chest from the anticipation.

"Me and Nathan had a thing last year." He said, watching me, waiting for my reaction.

I slowly stood up and stared at him, straight in the eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean you two had a 'thing' last year?"

Alex shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"We...had a thing for each other. I liked him. He liked me. One night, I joined him in his tent. One thing led to another and-"

"Wait, so...are you saying that you two...hooked up?" I asked, feeling my voice shaking.

They couldn't have. When me and Nathan had sex after meeting each other, he told me that he was a virgin when we met so he couldn't have hooked up with Alex last year. Right? Unless...Nathan lied so he could get into my pants, but then that means our whole relationship is a lie.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way..." Alex said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I felt like I should tell you. So you would know what you're getting yourself into with Nathan. If you don't believe me, ask him. I'm sure Nathan will confirm what I said is the truth."

I quickly walked away, wanting to confront Nathan and confirm if what Alex said was true. I looked around the camp until I saw him walking towards me so I quickly walked up to him.

"Hey, are you hungry-"

"Is it true?" I asked, cutting him off.

Nathan stared at me, a little taken back.

"Is...what true?"

"What happened with you and Alex last year on the camping trip. Is it true..?"

"Oh..." Nathan looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did...Did you two hook up?"

"Uh...well, to be exact..."

"Yes or no. Were you a virgin when you met me?" I started feeling myself shaking from anger.

Nathan sighed. "Can we sit down and talk about this-" He said, reaching out to touch me, but I quickly stepped away from him.

"Answer me now!" I shouted.

"Yes! I was a virgin when we met!" He shouted back.

"Then why did Alex tell me you two hooked up?"

"We didn't hookup persay..."

"What does that mean?" I asked, glaring at him.

Nathan sighed and licked his lips.

"We...we did kiss a little and...gave each other blowjobs."

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and sick. The thought of Alex sucking Nathan and Nathan sucking him back started making me feel queasy.

"I...Just...don't talk to me anymore..." I said softly and started walking away from the camp, heading up the walking trail.

"Simon!" Nathan shouted at me, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't look at him right now.

I stopped halfway into the woods and pressed my hand on a tree, feeling my eyes well up with tears. I sniffed and quickly brushed the tears away with my free hand. Our whole relationship was a lie. I know that Nathan is into sex and blowjobs and all that, but for him to go that far with someone who is practically close to him. Someone who is practically a family friend to him.

I sat down on the ground and pressed my back against the tree trunk, wanting this nightmare to be over. I started wishing that I never met Nathan. I started wishing that I was never born. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my face into my knees.

...

I stayed in the woods until it was practically nighttime. I was a little surprised that nobody came looking for me, but then I figured that maybe Nathan told everybody to not go looking for me. Though, I can't stay out here forever so I eventually got up and headed back to the camp. Once I made it back to camp, I saw that everybody was sitting around the campfire, talking. I didn't want to be part of their group so I crawled into the tent and climbed into my sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and fell right asleep.

"Simon."

I heard a familiar voice calling out my name.

"Simon, wake up."

"Leave me alone..." I grumbled in my sleep.

I heard the person sigh and place their hand over my forehead.

"You're burning up." The person said then they wrapped a blanket around me and held my head up.

"Here, drink this so you don't get dehydrated."

I tried wrestling away, but the person wouldn't let me go so I slowly opened up my mouth and took in the water. I started coughing a little bit so I pulled away and laid back down. The person then held my head up and rested my head on their lap. I slowly opened up my eyes to see that it was Nathan.

"Nath-"

"Shh. Just go back to sleep." He said, softly.

I did as he told and went back to sleep, but I couldn't help, but wonder why Nathan would help me and I was mad at him. Maybe he does care about me? Or maybe he's just pitying me. Either way, I was a little happy to have him here with me.


	18. You've Got Some Splainin' To Do

I woke up the next morning, coughing. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes then I looked around the tent, wondering where Nathan is. I thought back to last night of when Nathan told me that him and Alex had a thing last year and the fact that Nathan stayed with me all night while I was sick. I still didn't know what to think about this whole thing. Part of me feels betrayed, but another part of me wants to listen to what Nathan has to say about what I've been told. Just when I was thinking about Nathan, he crawled into the tent and held out a mug filled with liquid to me. I stared at the mug then at him, hesitant.

"It's tea. Drink it." He said.

I took the mug from him and slowly sipped on the tea, staying quiet. Nathan sat down in front of me and watched me for a few seconds before speaking.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. What Alex said was true, but that was last year. It's in the past now. It means nothing to me. Do you understand?" He asked.

I tried avoiding his eyes. I didn't want to talk to him right now. When I didn't answer Nathan, he continued talking.

"Simon, I'm in love with you. You and only you. Nobody else grabs my attention like you do. I want you to trust me."

Trust. I remember when I talked to Ashley the other night about trust and she told me that that was the only way her and her fiancé were able to have a long lasting relationship because they trusted each other and I _do_ trust Nathan. I trust him with my life and everything.

I sighed softly and nodded.

"I...I trust you."

Nathan smiled then sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. I know that I have to grow up if we plan on getting married someday."

Suddenly, my heart started racing just from hearing those words. I slowly looked at Nathan and stared at him, wondering if I heard him right.

"What...what do you mean by that?"

Nathan smiled softly at me.

"What I mean is that I wouldn't mind marrying you in the future. I overheard you and Ashley talking and...yeah..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I felt myself blushing a little bit. I couldn't believe that Nathan heard me tell Ashley that I wanted to marry him.

"I...I was afraid to tell you that because I didn't want to drive you away like I did when I confessed my love to you."

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah. Well, I changed my mind. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to get married, but once my feelings for you became stronger, I knew I wanted to."

I looked at Nathan and smiled softly at him.

"So, do you forgive me for being a dummy? I really didn't mean to make you cry till you got sick."

I nodded. "Of course I forgive you."

Nathan grinned. "Great! So...can I have a kiss then?~"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe later." I said as I finished off the tea then shoved the mug into Nathan's hand before crawling out of the tent.

Now that the whole thing with Nathan has been settled, I wanted revenge on Alex.

...

I went to the creek after breakfast to wash up. I stood in the creek with just shorts on and I gently splashed some water on my face.

"Hey, let me join you!" Nathan said as he walked up, taking his shoes, socks and t-shirt off.

"Don't do anything crazy!" I warned.

"What? You mean like this?" He said as he walked up to me then he grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"Nathan!" I called out, struggling against him.

"Don't fight our love~" He said, grinning.

I sighed as I allowed him to hold me. Just then, I saw Alex walking up to the creek and I suddenly had a good idea. I placed my hand on the back of Nathan's head and pressed our lips against each other. I slowly opened up one of my eyes and watched as Alex looked a little pissed then he walked away.

I finally pulled away once Alex was out of eyesight.

"Wow. You missed me that much huh?" Nathan teased.

"Shut up." I told him then I continued washing up before getting out of the creek.

...

That night, Me and Nathan sat next to each other in front of the fire pit. I watched the flames crackle into the night when I started to see Alex walking up to us so I quickly acted fast on my feet and grabbed onto Nathan's shirt, pulling him close to me and pressing our lips against each other. I watched as Alex glared at me and crossed his arms.

"I know what you're doing." He said.

I pulled away from Nathan and tried to act innocent.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. You're trying to piss me off by being all over Nathan. Right?"

I glanced at Nathan to see his reaction. He simply watched me. I sighed.

"You are absolutely...wrong. I just wanted to...kiss my boyfriend is all. Is that a crime?" I tested him.

Alex smirked. "No. There's nothing wrong. If you two are close enough to be having sex, I'm sure you've also sucked him right?" He said then he walked away.

 _Where did that come from?_ I thought.

"Don't mind him." Nathan said, breaking my thoughts.

"Did you tell him something?" I asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I just...told him about the day we had sex after we met each other is all..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I watched Nathan, not buying his story. He must've told Alex something more. Though, I wasn't going to worry about that much. I had something else on my mind.


	19. Is It Truly A Goodbye?

I sat in the tent, contemplating a decision. What Alex said earlier was stuck in my mind and I couldn't shake the feeling away. I was hesitant and didn't know what to do. I felt kinda foolish for feeling this way about something so simple, but I guess I was really insecure about the whole thing. Fuck Matt for starting this. Fuck Alex for reminding me. Fuck everything. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why? WHY!?

"Why...?" I whispered to myself.

"Why what?" Nathan asked.

I glanced over at Nathan to see him lying on the ground, staring up at me with a smile. I sighed and looked away from him. I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Are you still thinking about what Alex said?" He asked, sitting up. "Forget it, okay?"

I quickly shook my head.

"What I want to know is...why did he bring it up?" I questioned, staring at Nathan.

Nathan then stared at me, hesitant.

"Tell me." I ordered.

He sighed. "Fine. Alright. I...I kinda told him that...well, he asked about how you felt when I told you that me and him gave each other blowjobs on the last camping trip and he asked me if you ever...gave me one."

I stared at him, wanting him to continue.

"So I told him no..." He said then he quickly looked away.

I started to feel my heart racing. Just from looking at Nathan's face and watching him, it seems like Nathan kinda wants me to do more things with him, but he's probably afraid to bring it up.

"Do...do you want me to?" I finally asked.

Nathan shrugged, still not looking at me. "I do, but if you don't want to because of last year then I understand-"

"No. It's not because of that. Well, I guess it's partly the reason, but the biggest reason is that..." I trailed off and sighed, looking away.

"I'm a little scared..." I mumbled quietly under my breath.

"You're what?"

"I'm a little scared!" I shouted.

"When we first met, you told me how quick that one girl made you climax and I just...I felt like I wouldn't be good enough if I gave you a blowjob. Like, you would prefer someone with more experience..."

"Simon," Nathan said, calling my name and grabbing my chin. He made me look at him and I couldn't help, but stare into his soft eyes.

"I don't care if you have a lot of experience or if it's your first time. I just want to enjoy being with you in general. You don't have to feel pressured to pleasure me alright?" He said, softly and smiled.

I smiled a little back and nodded, feeling a bit relieved about the situation now.

"O-okay..."

"Buuuuut," He started, sitting back on his hands.

"I can't wait till the day comes when you're ready, though~" He teased, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to be waiting for a long time then."

"Aww..." Nathan whined, frowning then he jumped on top of me and started kissing me everywhere.

I felt my body hit the ground as Nathan's weight pushed against my body and I had a hard time moving under him.

"N-Nathan! S-stop!" I shouted, struggling against him.

"No! Let me love on you~" He said, not giving up.

I eventually gave up and allowed Nathan to kiss me, sweetly.

...

Our camping trip finally ended a few days later. I was a little sad because then it meant going back to school and dealing with Matt and the teachers and also my parents, but I was happy too because then I wouldn't have to see Alex anymore and worry about him trying to flirt with Nathan. I think this camping trip made me and Nathan become even more closer because we revealed secrets that we've kept to ourselves for a long time. Though, I am hoping that there will be no more secrets kept for awhile.

Before everybody got into the cars after packing the camp up, we said our goodbyes. I was hesitant to say goodbye to Alex, though, but I forced myself to act a little nice and civil to him since I won't be seeing him again anyways.

"It was nice meeting you, Simon." Alex said with a fake smile.

"You too..." I mumbled as I glared at him.

"I'll wait for you in the car, okay?" Nathan said, speaking up.

I nodded and watched him walk to his mom's car before focusing my attention back on Alex. Alex then held his hand out to me and I simply took it, shaking it until he pulled me closer to him and he started whispering to me.

"I look forward to seeing you this holiday season~" He said, smirking as he pulled away from me and walked away, leaving me stunned.

I stood there, staring at the back of his head, shocked. Did he just say what I think he just said? I'm really hoping that I won't have to see him over the holidays too.


	20. Nathan Chooses

Thanksgiving finally came around. I was really glad because it meant that I no longer have to worry about tests and homework and Matt anymore, but it also meant that I had to see my parents more. Ever since I had that big argument with my dad, we haven't spoken to each other at all. Plus he no longer looks at me or acknowledges me. I guess I should be happy about that, but I hated the tension and the silence. My mom has been trying to act like a good mom to me, but I know she probably is still having trouble accepting the fact that I'm dating a boy. At first, I thought that this year's thanksgiving break was gonna suck and be really uncomfortable until Nathan called and invited me to have Thanksgiving dinner with him and his mom. So now things are looking up.

I called Nathan on the phone and asked him what food his mom was going to cook for Thanksgiving dinner, but he told me that they were gonna go out for dinner like they always do. I didn't mind since sometimes, me and my parents would go out for Thanksgiving dinner too when they weren't in the mood to cook, but this year felt extra special since this will be me and Nathan's first time celebrating a holiday together and Thanksgiving will definitely not be the last because Christmas is coming next month and I'm pretty excited for that too.

When Thanksgiving Day came and it was almost time to head over to Nathan's place, I made sure to look my best, but not too formal. I button up my black shirt, made sure my trousers were clean and slipped on my shoes. I even sprayed on a little cologne because I wanted to smell nice.

"Is this too much?" I asked myself as I stared at myself in the mirror then I sighed and shrugged.

Once I finished making sure I looked alright, I headed over to Nathan's house.

...

When we got to Olive Garden, I felt completely calm and anxious to be having dinner with Nathan and his mom. Though, once we stepped inside and were shown to our table, I saw Alex and his mom sitting at the table. Suddenly, I felt my stomach drop and my heart race as I stared at Alex's fake smile. I quickly stopped in my tracks which caused Nathan to stop walking because we were holding hands. He looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, standing next to me.

"What's...what's _he_ doing here?" I asked, feeling my voice shaking.

"Remember when I told you that the only times I get to see Alex was on camping trips and holidays?" He said.

I looked at Nathan and nodded.

"Yeah...well..." He trailed off.

I sighed heavily and shook my head then squeezed Nathan's hand.

"Simon," Nathan called out, placing his hands on my shoulders and giving me a light squeeze.

"Don't worry about him alright? I'll be sitting right next to you."

To be honest, Nathan's words didn't make me feel _any_ better, but since this was a holiday dinner, I didn't want to ruin things for everybody so I decided to just suck it up and act friendly towards Alex. For Nathan's sake of course.

"A-alright. I'll act civil with him..." I mumbled.

"Good." Nathan said, smiling.

I briefly glanced over at Alex, seeing that he was still watching us before I looked back at Nathan and got an idea.

"Can you give me a kiss?" I asked, sweetly.

"Oh. Sure." He said then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I suddenly felt a wave of relief and calmness wash over me and once Nathan pulled away, I smiled at him before looking back at Alex to see him giving me a disapproving look. I didn't care, though. I wanted to show Alex that Nathan is mine.

...

When we all finally sat down, I looked at Alex to see him staring at me from across the table so I gave him the same exact look back. That's when I felt Nathan squeeze my hand under the table. I briefly looked at him to see that he was giving me a look so I sighed and turned my attention back to Alex. I cleared my throat.

"It's uh...nice to see you again, Alex." I said, forcing the words to leave my mouth.

Alex simply smiled innocently at me. "Likewise. I was hoping to see you again." He said then he looked at Nathan.

"I'm happy to be seeing you again too, Nathan~"

I looked at Nathan to see him smiling.

"Same here."

"So, Simon, have you and Nathan settled your differences yet?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "What...differences?"

"Oh you know."

I suddenly felt a pang in my stomach and I knew exactly what he was talking about. I was seriously hoping he wasn't going to bring THAT up again.

"Of course we settled our differences like we always do." I quickly shot at him.

Alex's eyes widen. "Oh really? Because I've heard from a source that you used to be in a mental hospital."

My eyes slowly widen and my heart stopped. At first, I thought he was talking about me not giving Nathan a blowjob, but he's...he's talking about my past. Right here at dinner!

"Alex," Nathan called out to him.

"I'm just curious is all, Nathan." Alex said, innocently to him before looking back at me with that smug smile of his.

"So, is it true? Because I would hate to think that Nathan is dating a mental person."

I quickly stood up, alerting everybody at the table so I quickly tried to reassure everybody.

"I'm...I'm going to the restroom. Excuse me..." I said then I quickly left for the restroom.

Once I got to the restroom, I looked under the stalls, making sure that nobody was in the restroom before having my meltdown. This felt like deja vu because I remember the night when me and Nathan came across Matt and his friends and Matt ended up holding me up in the bathroom. I was almost close to stabbing Matt that night and that's what scared me. Luckily, I left my pocket knife at home, but then again, it's also not lucky of me if Alex decides to attack me.

I splashed cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

"C-calm down, Simon. Don't...let him win." I told myself.

"Aww. Is Simon about to have a meltdown? That's pretty typical from a mental patient like you~" Alex said, taunting me as he walked in with a smile.

"Alex, don't start please." I pleaded.

"Why? Are you afraid of Nathan finding out about you?"

I quickly spun and stared straight at Alex.

"News flash, asshole. Nathan already knows so you're late to the party." I spat at him.

Alex crossed his arms, staring at me.

"I wonder what Nathan sees in you. You're just a weak little boy that needs to go back to the mental hospi-"

I smashed my hand against Alex's face, causing him to stumble backwards and land on the restroom floor. I felt my hand throb in pain, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I stood over Alex with my fists bald, ready to attack him again. I felt all kinds of adrenaline pumping inside my body.

"T-take that back, bitch..." I growled.

Alex wiped the corner of his mouth then he glared up at me.

"You're a freak. You deserve to be locked up in a mental hospital!" He shouted.

I stomped my foot on Alex's stomach then I got on top of him and raised my fist up, ready to swing when I was suddenly stopped by Nathan's voice. I looked up and standing there in the restroom was Nathan.

"Simon, what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

I was too shocked to say anything. That's when Alex pushed me off of him and ran to Nathan.

"I'm so glad you came! He was about to beat me up!" Alex cried, burying his face into Nathan's chest.

I stood there, watching Nathan. I really, really hoped that he wasn't going to take Alex's side. I felt my body shake as I waited for his reaction. Nathan finally sighed and pushed Alex away from him.

"Alex, I'm sure Simon had a reason-"

"REASON MY ASS! YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE!?" He shouted.

Nathan nodded then he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I trust Simon because I love him."

I quickly looked at Nathan, seeing him in a new light.

"YOU'RE FUCKING SICK!" Alex shouted then he rushed out of the restroom.

Once Alex and my adrenaline left, I immediately collapsed onto the floor, feeling exhausted. Nathan sat next to me and held me in his arms.

"N-Nathan...I.."

"Shh. Don't say anything okay?" He said then he pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

I slowly closed my eyes and listened to Nathan's heartbeat. Though, our moment was suddenly interrupted when a man walked in with his son. Me and Nathan quickly got off the floor and walked out of the restroom.

The rest of the dinner was pretty calm. Alex never taunted me anymore. I guess it was because he felt hurt by Nathan choosing me over him. Luckily, Nathan and Alex's mom's never caught onto our rivalry and when we all finished dinner, we left the restaurant in good spirits and I hoped that this was gonna be the last time of me seeing Alex.


	21. My First Christmas Party

Normally the Christmas holidays are one of the most boring holidays for me and my family because my parents either have to work on Christmas or they're off celebrating it with their friends and co-workers and I'm the one that's left alone to entertain myself, but this year, I felt like I wouldn't be alone this time because I had Nathan. After working hard on my mid-term exams in high school and preparing for the winter break, Christmas Eve finally showed its face around the corner and I was excited to be celebrating it with Nathan.

The reason why I'm celebrating the holidays with Nathan on Christmas Eve instead of waiting till tomorrow is because we were both invited to an ugly sweater Christmas party by one of the popular girls in our classes. There was going to be Egg nog, Christmas music, tasty food and just enjoying everybody's company. I really felt like I needed a break from everything. At least just for one night. Dealing with school work and my parents and not to mention Matt and Alex, the stress really wears on me. I had bought a Christmas present for Nathan, but I figured I should wait until tomorrow to give it to him because his mom invited me to eat dinner with them.

After slipping on my so called 'ugly sweater' (which is a green sweater with ugly red polka dots and a reindeer that looks high), I did a few last minute touches and set out to meet up with Nathan so we can both walk to the party together.

"Man! I'm totally excited for the party! What about you?" Nathan asked me as we were both headed towards the party.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm glad I finally get to have a decent Christmas this year. I don't know what I would've done if it was the same before." I admitted.

Just then, Nathan slipped his fingers in between mine and gently squeezed my hand. I looked at him to see his bright smile.

"No worries okay? We'll get to enjoy this day together."

I smiled in relief at Nathan's words and nodded.

...

When we got to the house, we both heard Christmas music blaring on the other side of the door. Suddenly, I felt nervous and I wasn't sure why. Was it because this was my first teen Christmas party? Or was it because I'm afraid of what's going to happen tonight? I wasn't sure. Nathan apparently could feel my nervous vibes because I felt him gently squeeze my hand which caused me to look at him and see his beautiful smile.

"Don't worry about anything okay? I'll stick by your side for the night." He assured me.

I nodded then took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. A couple moments later, the girl who was hosting the party, opened up the door and greeted us with a big smile.

"Hey, guys! Come on in!" She said as she stepped to the side and opened the door wider for us.

I stepped into the house and looked around. There were a lot of kids from school with equally ugly sweaters on. Some people were mingling, others were chowing down on the snacks on the snack table and there were few making out in the corners of the room. It seemed like a typical teen party except there was no alcohol (at least not in sight). Who knows, there could be alcohol in the egg nog.

I turned back to the hostess and looked at her ugly sweater. It was red with some sort of crazy design and it had the words, YOLO ON CHRISTMAS. I didn't really get it.

"Nice...uh...sweater." I complimented.

"Oh?" She brieftly looked down at her sweater before looking at me and smiled.

"Thanks. I thought it was pretty funny so I got it. Your's nice too. And your's too, Nathan."

Nathan grinned. "Thanks."

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that Nathan's ugly sweater was black and had Star Wars Darth Vadar on it with the words, I'M YOUR FATHER, SANTA. I slightly smirked. Typical Nathan.

"Anyways, enjoy the party guys! Oh and by the way..." She leaned in closer to us to whisper.

"There's alcohol in the egg nog so drink up! And if you two want some private time, there's a bunch of vacant rooms upstairs~" She whispered then pulled away from us and winked.

"Have fun!" She said then walked away to go mingle.

I stood there, blinking my eyes.

I mean, it's obvious by now that most people, if not everybody at school, knew that me and Nathan are dating now, but I really wasn't expecting us to get a free pass to hook up in someone else's house.

Just then, I felt Nathan's warm breath on my ear.

"You know, maybe we should follow her suggestion~" He teased in my ear and I quickly jumped back, letting go of his hand.

"You're! You're!" I was speechless.

Nathan then chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I got it. I got it. We'll take it easy~" He said then we both started walking over to where everybody else was.

...

An hour or so passed since me and Nathan arrived at the Christmas party and I was starting to get a little bored. I wasn't really comfortable with talking to anybody from school. Even though Nathan is here with me, I felt...shy.

Nathan had just left to go to the bathroom so I was all by myself for the time being. I was starting to feel nervous again and sick to my stomach so I tried taking a few deep breaths to calm myself when I saw someone heading towards me and my heart dropped.

Matt.

"Hey! Didn't think you would be here!" He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you here?"

Matt laughed. "Are you serious right now? Why wouldn't I be here? Especially since my _girlfriend_ is hosting the party~"

My eyes slowly widen.

"Wait... _your_ girlfriend is...Nikki?"

Matt nodded as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket.

"Of course~ So...where's your other half?"

"Huh?...Oh!" I quickly realized he meant Nathan since everybody at school knew that me and Nathan are practically joined at the hip."

"He just went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon." I said, glaring at Matt.

"Ah~ Want me to wait with you?"

"No!" I quickly said and shook my head.

"I'm...I'm fine. You go back to your girlfriend..."

Matt nodded.

"Of course. Later~" He said then he walked away.

I let out a breath of relief then I checked the time on my phone.

"He's been gone for over twenty minutes now. Does it take THAT long to use the bathroom? He said he was just going to piss..."

I sighed and felt like I had to go see what he's doing so I started making my way up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. The door was closed so I lightly knocked on it to see if Nathan was still in there.

"Nathan? You in there?"

When nobody answered, I slowly opened up the door to see a couple making out.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said then I quickly closed the door back and tried to calm my pounding heart.

"Okay...That was embarassing..."

Once I felt calmer, I looked around.

"Where is he...?"

I started looking into the rooms, trying to find him. One or two rooms were already occupied by a couple, but so far, I couldn't find Nathan. I started to become a little worried and nervous.

"He wouldn't have left the party...would he?"

I finally checked door number five. I slowly opened the door and when I peeked inside, I was shocked.

"What...?"

I quickly closed the door and cluched my chest, not believing what I just saw.

"Nathan...and Alex?"


	22. The Christmas Hookup

Why did this have to happen? I thought everything was going good between me and Nathan. He told me he loved me and that he'll pick me over Alex so why was he hooking up with Alex right now? Nathan couldn't be drunk could he? I mean, even if he was drunk, he should at least have some self conscious to know not to hook up with anybody else. Especially Alex. And I'm just wondering how Alex got invited to the Christmas party anyways. He lives practically an hour away from us so who does he know at the party?

Maybe I should just run away and let Nathan figure out what he wants? But I don't want to run away again. I'm tired of running away from situations like this. I almost kicked Alex's ass the last time so maybe I can do it again, but first, I need to prepare myself.

I took a few deep breaths and relaxed all my muscles, trying to gather up all the energy that I'll be burning off once I attack Alex. Once I was ready, I charged into the room. I swung the door open and stomped up to Alex and pulled him right off of Nathan.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU...YOU SLIMEBALL!" I shouted.

I was feeling good right now and I was ready to start kicking Alex's ass when I noticed something wasn't right. I looked at Alex's face then at Nathan's face to see that these two guys weren't Alex and Nathan, but they were two Sophomore's that apparently go to my school.

"I..." I was speechless and embarrassed.

I jumped to conclusions, but no. These two guys looked like Alex and Nathan. The 'Alex' guy had Alex's style and body type and the 'Nathan' guy had Nathan's brown curly hair so it was easy to mistake them for Alex and Nathan, but that still didn't excuse my embarrassment.

I slowly let go of the 'Alex' guy and smiled nervously as they both awkwardly watched me.

"S-sorry...Please continue..." I said softly then I quickly walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I was so happy that those two guys weren't Alex and Nathan and I felt even more embarrassed walking in on them hooking up. I started walking down the hallway, trying to find Nathan once again.

"I seriously can't believe that happend. How stupid..."

Just then, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a room. I felt my back gently slam against the closed door and I was about to scream out when I felt my lips being covered by someone else's.

"Mmph!"

I was about to push the person off of me when I started to feel the kiss getting deeper and the person's tongue sliding into my mouth and then I caught a wiff of Nathan's scent. The person eventually pulled away from me and grinned.

"N-nathan...?" I called out, looking into his dark eyes.

"Do you see any other Nathan around?" He teased.

"I...I thought...Where were you? I thought you was in the bathroom?" I said, feeling a little out of breath and surprised to see him.

"I was in the bathroom, but then I knew you would come looking for me after awhile so I decided to hide in one of these rooms and wait for you. I didn't think it would take you this long~" He teased again, grinning.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Sorry...I...I walked in on these two guys hooking up and they looked like you and Alex so I thought..."

"You thought me and Alex was hooking up?" He finished my sentence for me.

I silently nodded.

Nathan shook his head.

"Impossible. Alex is an hour away from here. Plus it would be hard for him to crash the party without getting caught, but even if he was here, I would never hook up with him. Only you." He said then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm...I'm glad. I felt a little foolish..."

Nathan then chuckled seductively.

"Well, how about us fellas become even more foolish tonight?"

I narrowed my eyebrows.

"H-how?"

"Like this!" Nathan pulled me over to the bed and pushed me onto it then he got ontop of me and started kissing me all over.

"It's hard for you to resist huh?" I said softly.

Nathan whispered into my ear as he was breathing hard.

"It's...just so difficult when you're so cute and I'm so horny and there's only a small layer of cotton seperating our genitals~"

"Ah...but...are you sure we should-" I was quickly cut off by Nathan kissing me roughly.

"Don't speak..." He said after he pulled away from me.

"The only sounds I want to hear is you moaning out my name~" He whispered then he kissed me again and started rubbing all over my body.

I allowed Nathan to take me into a wonderful paradise that only the both of us could create.

...

After two hours of lovemaking (it took us that long because Nathan wanted to go for a second round), me and Nathan decided to leave the party and head back home.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Considering that all we've done at the party was hook up, I guess you can say so~" I teased, smirking.

"Well, tonight's not the end of it. Tomorrow is Christmas and after we have dinner with my mom, we can watch some movies and have a little bit more fun in my room~ Sounds good?" He said, grinning as he squeezed my hand.

I nodded, smiling.

"It doesn't matter what we do as long as we get to be with each other."


	23. This Is Goodbye

So this is it, then. This is goodbye. It's been fun talking to you like this. I'm normally a shy and quiet guy that isn't quick to speak up and talk about myself, but when I talk to you, it's easy. I don't know how, but it's been easy for me to open up and talk about the journey I went through this year and let me tell you, this year has been one hell of a ride. Going from meeting Nathan to struggling to confess my love to him to dealing with a bully like Matt to dealing with my parents disapporval of our relationship to making sure Alex didn't steal Nathan from me and other stuff, but you know what? Now, when I look back on everything, I can laugh.

Now that the year is over, I'm ready to start the new year with Nathan. Nothing really happend much during the rest of the semester in my Junior year. It's been...mostly quiet and calm which I like because I went through major hell when I transferred to Nathan's school. But Junior year finally ended and summer came which was fun. Me, Nathan and his mom went to Florida for vacation and I really enjoyed spending my first summer vacation with Nathan without having to worry about my parents or people trying to break us up.

Though, summer has to end someday right? So once summer ended, a new school year approached me. My Senior year of high school. I wasn't sure what I was gonna expect from starting my Senior year, but it's been mostly fun. I had interesting classes, I met some interesting people and me and Nathan were still going strong. We did a lot of things together like spent Valentines together, Homecoming and Prom together and finally, graduation rolled around.

My parents, of course, attended my graduation which I was happy about and Nathan's mom attended too. Once I walked across that stage, I knew that reality was setting in and high school was officially over. Me and Nathan celebrated with his mom, I even celebrated a little bit with my parents and then the both of us celebrated alone together.

Even though high school finally ended for me, fall was coming up and I planned on attending college soon. Between studying for exams and spending time with Nathan in my last year of high school, I worked my butt off sending in applications to colleges and I finally got an acceptance letter from a college I've had my eyes on for awhile. I've talked to Nathan about college and he said he wanted to attend the college I was going to. I didn't really object since it would've been shitty if we ended up at different colleges and not being able to see each other.

Anyways, I feel like I've talked way too long and I've gotta get going. I'm going dorm room shopping with Nathan so we can pick out necessity's and decorations for when we attend college in the fall. So this is it. See you later in the next story!

\- Simon Bellamy


End file.
